X-pirates
by HAZZARD OVERFLOW
Summary: 24 years after Luffy's execution the world awaits for a third pirate king. And the bets are on Kai and the X-pirates. OC pirate story
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I know I'm doing something but I decided to do this since I had my mind on it for a while. Review and enjoy :)

 **/Start/**

It was a bright and sunny day and senriyama village. The birds are singing, The flowers are blooming, all is right in South blue. Sure of course pirates showed up once in awhile but it wasn't that bad. A little bit from the island we can see a small boat. If you look in that boat you can see a man in that boat.

The teen was around 18 and had black spiky hair that defies gravity (ichigo). He wears a black jacket that appears to be buckled like a straight jacket with the hands left free. He wears black pants and no shoes. His green eyes are looking at a silver X with spikes at the tips and a red jewel at the center. The X is chained around the man's neck.

"An island in sight. Shinji was right, X does mark the spot. Good thing to, my milk supply is starting to run low … maybe I should get a fridge or something." The Teen pulls out some oars and starts to paddle towards the island. When he got there he could see the island bustling. The merchants are haggling people and sales are going up.

The teen docked onto the shore and pulled his necklace in front of him. "Now let's see…" he turned around until he stopped in the middle of the street. "This way I guess." The teen proceeded to walk and the screen turns to a boy.

The boys appearance was small with a yellow shirt and blue shorts. He was walking through the town."Oh, boy. I wonder the the merchants have today?" As he was approached by the teen we saw earlier.

"Excuse me boy, do you know of a swordsman on the island?" The boy stopped and looked at the teen who had a menacing grin.

"N-n-no sir. I don't. We're mostly a trade community. Anyone new would be at the docks or the motel next to it " The boy was intimidated by the scary looking teen.

The teen grabbed the X around his neck and turned toward the docs."Damit, not here. maybe next island." The teen started walking away, leaving the boy relieved. "Oh by the way." The boy froze up as he stopped and turned to the teen. "Do you know where I can get milk around here?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Milk? Why?"

"What else am I going to drink on my journey?"

"... Shirley's bar at the end."

"Thanks kid." The teen gave the kid a sharp toothed smile that made his hairs stand on end. The teen walked away.

 ***Port***

The kid walked into the port and headed to an old man. He took in the sights around him like always. He eventually spotted a man at the end of the dock and ran toward him. "Gramps!" the boy called out.

The man looked at the boy. The man had grey hair and a fishing jacket on him. "Hey toby. Ready to see todays catch?"

"Always." The man pulled out some large fish from a crate. "Wow, what are those?"

"These are dan wopers. They like to live in colonies in order to increase their chance at survival."

"Cool." The boy had a large grin on his face showing he was happy. Nothing could ruin this nice and touching moment … wait a second, this is one piece.

There was man on top of a boating ship looking into his scope to see a pirate ship approaching and saw the pirate flag. He looked through his posters till he found the crew. The captain had a bounty 5 million berries. Seeing they couldn't afford government protection and had no military he did the only logical thing. "PIRATES!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

 ***In a tavern***

We now go to Shirley's tavern with a bunch of rowdy men. They all were having fun until the man with the necklace came into the tavern. Everyone got quiet and turned toward him. The man didn't care as he walked to the bar and took a seat. The bartender turned to his new customer. "So kid, what can I do for you."

"I'm looking for Shirley." The woman simply scoffed.

"Thats me."

"Im told you supply milk." Shirley raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah, what about it." The teen revealed a shark's grin.

"Great. I'll take 2 barrels please." Now everyone in the bar had a look of curiosity on their faces.

"And tell me what you would need that for." Now the teen had a look of confusion.

"What else am I supposed to drink while sailing?" Silence took the bar for a bit.

"What about water." One man brought up. The teen only gave a deadpan look.

"Water. Are you crazy, that stuff is evil." Then an uproar of laughter overtook everyone. Shirley took on a grin.

"Would you like some food as well." The teen took on another grin

"Sure. I'll take a bunch of meat."

"And how will you be paying for that." He reached into his pocket and his grin slowly became a frown

"Dang it, forgot to ask him. Can I do the dishes or something?"

"No, we don't do work like that." The teen looked very distraught now.

"Dam it. It's not like some high bounty pirate is going to show up." … This is one piece. A man ran into the bar

"PIRATES!" everyone jumped out of their seat.

"How dangerous are we talking here?" One man in the crowd asked.

"Their captain has a 5 million beri bounty!" At that point everyone was scrambling out of the bar. The teen had a smile. He stood up calmly and walked to the door.

"Hey Shirley, get the stuff I asked for ready. I think 5 million berries will cover it." He said as he walked out the door.

 ***Port***

The pirates got off the ship and started to invade. They broke and looted everything they could find. One in particular found a crate of fish. "Hey guys" Priate number 1 stated. "I found some fish over here."

"Good, load them up. The cook needs more food anyway." Pirate 2 stated. As the pirate was about to grab the fish he was tackled by Toby, the boy from earlier.

"No, I won't let you take gramps haul."

"Tony, NO!" The old man shouted from the crowd. The pirate grabbed Toby by the collar.

"Hey guys, looked at this. We got a wannabe hero over here." The pirates start laughing and move out of the way. A large man walks to the front with a giant hammer.

"I am Gregory! The best pirate in the seas. This town is now mine. Let's make an example out of this kid for anyone who defies me." The man lifts his hammer up while the pirates start chanting.

"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill."

"Oh my god. What a terrible liar we have here." A voice in the crowd called out. Everyone turned to the teen from earlier. Gregory had a scowl on his face.

"And who are you."

"My name is Kai. The future pirate king." Just like the bar there was silence until laughter started up again.

"Nice try kid. There have only been 2 pirate kings. And you surely won't be one of them."

"At least I'm not a liar." Gregory's scowl returned.

"And what does that mean."

"I said i'm the future pirate king, not the current." Kai stated as he walked forward "You said your the greatest in the seas. Just like how a barracuda has never seen a sea king and assumes it's the best in the world."

He stopped in front of the captain. "You don't even know what strength is do you?" Gregory had fire in his eyes.

"Change of plans boys! This boy is the first to go." The crew cheered as Gregory raised his massive hammer and prepared to hit Kai. Kai merely smirked at the sight as the hammer came down. When the hammer hit … It was blocked by a single black hand. The crew had eye extensions and jaw drops as the hammer slowly cracked to a new figure took the place of Kai.

The figure had black skin with red lines on it resembling tattoos. The clothes were the same as before albite slightly bigger. The face had a muzzle on it with red teeth and horns on his head. The teeth were sharp and jacked like a shark and the eyes were reptilian green with silts and black sclera. The arms had more muscle on them and the hands had red claws replacing the nails (And no not like wolverine).

Needless to say ... Everyone was shocked. Gregory was staring at his handle where the hammer used to be. "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU!" Kai pulled a grin with his muzzle.

"A monster, a genuine demon, and a …" He paused as he pulled back his fist. "pirate." He screamed loudly as he prepared to punch. Everyone (including you guys) was expecting a cool name for this likely to be dangerous and destructive attack. " **Half Punch!"** He screamed as he punched him in the gut. Gregory's eyes bulged as he lost consciousness and fell to the ground. The crew had shocked looks on their faces as they turned toward Kai.

"So" He said as fire trailed from his moth. "Who's next." The crew looked back and forth between him and the captain.

"Quick, grab the captain and retreat!" Kai put his foot on top of Gregory.

"Sorry boys, but I need you captain's bounty for food."

"Look we have double his bounty on our ship if you let him go." Priate number ?. Kai's body reverted to it's normal human look.

"Ok then. I'll take that and you guys leave." Everyone there got a shock look.

"SERIOUSLY!"

 ***Later***

After the pirates gave Kai their money and fled he bought supplies and loaded his boat. Toby ran up to the teen. "Thank you mister. You saved me."

Kai looked down on the boy and grinned. "You know, most people don't thank pirates."

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"First, gather a crew. a swordmaster, a navigator, a ship, a doctor, and a cook. Then I head to the grand line and find the one piece. And then I'll be the third pirate king."

"Cool" The boy stated with stars in his eyes. Kai pulled out a small bottle and opened it. He took out a pill and swallowed. "What's that for."

"Seasickness." Kai said matter of factly.

"... A pirate with seasickness."

"Yep. The ocean hates me and I hate the ocean." The boy had a bewildered look.

"But pirates LOVE the ocean!"

"Not me." Kai said as he lifted his necklace and looked at the ocean. "That way then. See ya kid." Kai grabbed his paddles and rowed away from the island with the smiling boy, giving a wave to the traveler.

 **/END/**

So you guys like?:D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody and welcome back to the X-pirates! Guess what. WE HAVE FOLLOWER, FAVORITES, AND A REVIEW!(two people clap). … oh right. Only 2. But thanks for liking this and thank you fireandicephoenix for being the first to review one of my story's ever. Enjoy the new chapter everyone.

 **/START/**

We go to Kai who was, for lack of better words, feeling like crap. Now your probably wondering why. Well the thing is his bottle of medicine ran out and now he was feeling like crap due to his sea sickness. "I swear, when I become king the first thing I'm gonna do is destroy the ocean. You hear me you bitch!" And just like that a storm started to form.

Kai had a look of pain and worry as waves started to form. "Son of a-" He was interrupted by a large wave taking the boat and sending him flying. "FUUUUCK!" Now that's happening let's go to Kekoya village

 ***Village***

We go to a woman who is entering a bar. The woman has short red hair with a small chest and slim figure. Her clothing was a simple t and shorts. Her eyes were blue. She had a katana strapped to her waist with a bandage strapped to the guard.

The bartender turns to her as she entered. "Oh, you new in town lady." The woman gives him a grin.

"Yeah, just left my home town yesterday. Give me a beer." She stated as she put money on the table. The bartender started to pour beer into a cup.

"So" he stated trying to make conversation. "Any job in particular you looking for?" He handed her the cup and she started to jug it. "Not really" she stated putting down the mug. "I need something for traveling though."

"Probably for the best." He said with a dark look. "The marines in this town … aren't the role model types." She was about to ask what he meant until another woman sat down next to her.

"Hey bartender, can you shot me one."

"Sure, just give me the money first." The 2nd woman pulled on her midriff.

"Come on, you sure you can't give me a discount or something." She said with a wink.

The bartender had a slight blush on him. "Sorry but I don't do discounts. You either pay me or -" The 1st woman slammed money on the table. Both turn to see her with … a … nosebleed.

"I'll pay for her drink." Both sweatdrop as the bartender pours another cup. The 2nd got a grin as she scooted closer to the 1st. "So what's your name sweet thing."

"K-k-Kagura." She said stuttering and blushing up a storm.

"You know, I don't really see a lot of ladies interested in others." The 2nd said before taking a sip of her shot.

"Well I g-guess i'm not a lot of l-ladies." Before kagura realised it the second woman had her arm around her.

"Maybe we could do 'private' things sometime." Kagura then had a nosebleed and struggled to stay conscience. The second woman then walked away smirking.

The bartender started chuckling. "What's so funny." Kagura said regaining her composure.

"The fact your new. That you had no Idea that woman steals a lot." It took a couple of seconds for the words to process as she started to check her pants before a look of anger overtook her.

 ***Beach***

We now go to Kai who is washed up on shore with driftwood. He is coughing up some water. He then starts laughing maniacally. "SUCK IT OCEAN!" He yelled to no one in particular. "I survived!" He looks at his necklace and turned to the island with a grin. "And i'm exactly where I want to be."

He stands off and shakes off. "Alright, time to find my crew." He starts walking toward the village until he starts to hear a scream. " **THAT BITCH"** '... Well that was ominous.' He thought to himself.

 ***Marine Base***

"Brui, Buri, Buri. Brui, Buri, Buri." A den den mushi is ringing in a office. A large man with a shadow figure picks it up. "Catcha" it says.

"Hello, this is marine base 0-9S. Who is calling."

"Yes, this is the maries sent to Senriyama. Our guy gave info of a recent pirate invasion that occurred."

"Hahaha. Just put it in the 'complaint box' like last time. Were any of our resources lost though."

"No sir. Apparently they were stopped by a teen."

"A teen. Anything special?"

"He apparently beat Gregory with a single punch. Although this info seems to be false."

"No, that man has never lied to us once. Anything else?"

"Apparently he was seen heading in the direction of Kekoya. He claims to be a pirate and he said … the teen hated water."

"... That is weird. But, if he's a pirate he may be troublesome."

"We're heading back now sir. We have the berries to and I'll send a description over the fax den den mushi."

"Good."

"Clank" the snail said as he hanged up.

"Mariens!" a bunch of men entered the room. "Be on the lookout for a teen who calls himself a pirate." They gave a salute.

" **THAT BITCH!"**

"... And find out what that was about to."

 ***The Village***

Kagura was pissed. She got swindled and fell before a woman's charm. 'I swear if I find that woman again there's no telling what I'm gonna due to her. Why do people like that have to be so hot.' As she was walking in a fume she ran into a man.

"Watch where your going." She turned toward the man who we see as Kai. He frowned as he turned toward her.

"I'm sorry, weren't you the one in deep thought?" A visible tic mark appeared on her head.

"Today is 'not' a good day. So back the fuck off."

"Fine then. You know where a strong person is?" She then developed a grin.

"Your looking at one." He looked her up and down.

"... Well-" He was interrupted by a group of about 10 marines walking toward them.

"Excuse me! Sorry to interrupt but we have information of an approaching pirate. We were wondering if you saw anyone suspicious."

"No sir, I haven't." Kagura spoke up.

"Well let us know if you see anyone. Come on men, let's go." The men started to walk away.

"Do you guys have a description?" Kai spoke up.

"Oh yeah! Give me that paper will you?" The marine got handed a piece of paper by another. "The teen was said to be wearing a straped vest, black pants …. No shoes … black …. spiky … hair." He started to pause as he looked at Kai.

"Oh yeah!" Kai exclaimed. "I saw a guy like that earlier today. He was in my reflection." He said with a smile.

'Idiot.' The thought came to Kagura as she started to back away.

"THE PIRATE!" The marines exclaimed as they aimed their guns at him. "And we can assume the woman with him is a pirate as well." Kagura sighed.

"I'm not I pirate. I just met this guy." This day was really not a good one. One marine looked her up and down.

"Hey guys, maybe we can give her a 'special' examination to make sure." A lot of marines got a laugh at that. "Yeah lady, we can make sure it's fun to. Whaddaya say?"

As per anime law visible rage came off the woman making everyone there except Kai scared as heck. "I. Will. End. You." She grabbed the hilt of her sword and lifted it up without taking it out of the scabbard.

"I'm no swordsman, but don't you need to draw the blade?" Kai spoke up. She took a stance as she prepared to strike. " **Kokurentoryu: Shitai no tsuyo-sa (Un sword style: Mortals strength)."** She then moved very fast whacking everyone in sight while they shot at her and missed. She took down 8 and was on to the last 2. They pulled out their swords realising the guns were useless.

The first one swung when she did, which resulted in breaking his sword and getting hit in the head, losing consciousness. She turned toward the last man. He started to sweat. "Stop! If you let me go I won't tell the general. The dude is really strong. You wouldn't last a-" He didn't finish as she whacked him upside the head.

She then turned to Kai, who a a large grin on his face. "What are you smiling about? They found out your a pirate."

"You, who has an interesting fighting style, a unknown personality, and now that I notice a perfect scent " 'Wait, what does he mean by scent?' "I decided. You shall be the swordswoman of my pirate crew."

 **/END/**

Cliffhanger! YES!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody and welcome back to another chapter. Since it's summer and I'm a neet you guys are getting chapters galore.

And fireandicephoenix, sorry about the errors but i'm using google docs and google translate, so there are bound to be some bugs. Glad you can read it though. Also no spoilers :).

Also to everyone else … PLEASE REVIEW! I am new to writing, desiring criticism to the point where flame is ok, and only getting them from 1 GUY. Come on.

Anyway now that that rant's done, enjoy.

 **/START/**

"I'm sorry. I think I misheard did you say?" Kagura said.

"I said I want you to join my crew." Kai replied. Kagura was not having a good day. She got robbed, attacked by marines, and now the guy that got her attacked in the first place was telling her to be a pirate.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna say no."

"I refuse." Kai said.

"Refuse what?"

"Your refusal." A visible tic mark appeared on Kagura's head.

"And why might I even CONSIDER being a pirate." She said.

"It's fun."

"And ILLEGAL! I'd get chased by marines ever day of my life!"

"... Weren't you just attacked?" She raised a fist and whacked him.

"Because of you you moron!"

"Excuse me" a man spoke up. Both Kai and Kagura turned to see a crowd had gathered. "You were attacked by the marines right?"

"Yeah." Kai responded. The crowed started to talk among themselves. The man spoke up again.

"I think it's best if you 2 get on your way. You wouldn't want to cause trouble now." Kagura raised an eyebrow. 'That was awfully considerate considering he called himself a pirate.' Kai chuckled.

"Actually, my ship got destroyed. Stupid ocean. What about you Kagura?"

"Actually I came on a cargo ship."

The man had a troubled look on his face. "Alright. I can lend you both a small boat if you promise to leave Immediately." At this both Kai and Kagura donned looks of confusion.

"Why would you do something like that?" The villagers flinched. "Come inside my house. It's a long story. Tenrey, prepare a boat for them." They walk into the man's house.

 ***Marine Base***

We go to the dark room from the last chapter. A man runs into the room. "General. Our search team came into contact with the pirate from the warning." The figure showed a grin.

"Great job. Did they kill him or is he in custody?" The man had a nervous frown.

"Actually, they lost to a girl that was with him." The figure frowned. He lifted his arm and crushed the desk in front of him.

"Gather the men. I think a trip to town is necessary. They haven't paid their 'taxes' recently." The man flinched.

"Yes sir."

 ***At The House***

"So" Kagura started. "What did you want to talk about." They entered the old man's house while he started to fix some tea.

"The thing is, the marines here are not nice. Ever Since their new general, Hanjo, take up, things have not been going well for the town." He gave the tea to Kai and Kagura. She grabbed the cup and started to drink while Kai stared down his like a wolf seeing a predator.

"Something wrong sir?" The man asked to Kai.

"Sorry, but water and I don't get along." He pulled out a bottle of milk out of his pocket and started to drink. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well back to the matter at hand." Kagura spoke up, breaking the tension. "So what's different with this new general?"

"He takes 'protection' money from the village. Anyone who doesn't pay gets punishment. Ranging from house destruction, being forced to leave, even death in some cases." Kagura took on a dark look while Kai looked impassive.

"When pirates arrive, he makes us pay even more. We don't know how much longer we can take it."

"Dirty bastards." Everyone turned to Kagura, who looked furious. "Their marines. They shouldn't be acting like this. Hasn't anyone tried to reach for help?"

"Anyone that tries get's cut off fast. He even has surrounding villages under control. Except for … Nevermind." Kai turned toward him but went back to Kagura. "If he finds you it will be troublesome for us more than anything. Just leave ok."

"No." Everyone turned to Kai as he laid down. "Until … I'm sorry your name."

"Kagura."

"K, until Kagura joins my crew thats a no." Kagura gave him a dark look.

"So you would just let these people suffer because you want something?" He then narrowed his eyes.

"Let me remind you that I'm a pirate. I do what I want when I please. Therefore, I want Kagura to join my crew." She stood up.

"Like i'll join a selfish jerk like you." She turned toward the man. "I'll take that boat and leave, and maybe I can get some marines to help." The man smiled at this.

"Thank you very much. I'm sure they got the boat by now." They were about to head out the door until they heard a scream.

"ATTENTION CITIZENS!" The man's face became one of horror.

"Oh no, he's here." He walked toward the front door. "Go out back. I'll buy you guys time."

 ***Outside***

A large group of marines stood at attention with Hanjo at the front. He was a large man wearing a general's uniform. He had metal gauntlets on both arms.

He had a sick grin on his face as he looked around. "We have information that some pirates was around this area. Anyone that gives information on them shall have the honor of helping the military." He then took on a frown. "And anyone else shall be viewed as a traitor."

The villagers had a worried expression on their faces. The man from before walked in front of him. "The pirates from before left. You won't find them on this island." Hanjo walked toward the man.

"Then I can assume you are an accomplice with them. Men, raise your weapons!" The marine soldiers reluctantly lifted their weapons toward the man. He was about to give the order until a voice spoke up.

"Stop." Everyone turned to see Kagura walking toward the group. "He has nothing to do with this. I'm the one you want." Hanjo got a grin on his face.

"Well, since you are defending him, I can assume you are, in fact, accomplice." Kagura got a dark look. "However, if you come without a fight, I'll consider sparing him."

'Damn it.' Kagura thought 'I hoped to get him out of this.' She reached for her blade. 'There sure are a lot, I don't know if I can take them all and a general.'

"Fine, I guess i'll help." Her thoughts were interrupted as a Kai landed from nowhere. Hanjo looked at the boy.

"And who is this?" Kai started walking toward the old man.

"The name is Kai. Remember the name. It's the one of the future pirate king." Hanjo then started to laugh.

"Nice try, a noob like you has no chance of being pirate out of curiousity, why would a 'pirate king' want to help some villagers." Kai grabbed the old man's shoulder.

"Because Kagura wants to." He then proceeds to throw the old man word the villagers.

"The hell was that!" Everyone screamed.

"He was in the way. Anyway, Kagura is my nakama. And nakama stick together as pirates to do whatever the hell they want. Therefor, i'm simply being a pirate helping these people." Hanjo crashed his knuckles.

"Men, fire at that man!" Everyone aimed their guns at Kai and fired. He simply opened his arms as all the bullets hit. "Hahaha. You sure talked big for such a weak-" He stopped as he noticed a small laugh come from Kai. They saw him transform into the other form as bullets came out of his wounds … which closed up.

"Yo Kagura, you gonna join my crew now." Her face of shock turned into a grin.

"Sure, you seem like someone to help me get my goal anyway."

"Alright then. As the first order from your captain, Take out the small fries while I go for Hanjo."

"Ok then." She pulled her sheathed blade from her sash. " **Kokurentoryu: Shitai no tsuyo-sa (Un sword style: Mortals strength)."** She proceeded to brutally take down the men in a one-by-one fashion while Hanjo stared down Kai.

"Alright then, behold my Steel fists!" Kai reeled back his punch as well.

" **Half Punch!"** They punched at the same time. The gauntlet cracked and broke into pieces as Hanjo was pushed back from the force. Kai the ran towards Hanjo at a very fast rate. " **Half Roundhouse!"** He then delivers … well the name is self explanatory, launching Hanjo into a building. The marines stop to see the destruction as Kai returned to normal.

"H-h-he beat Hanjo." One marine spoke up. Then the crowed cheered. "He's stopped!" "Hurray!" As the crowed cheered Kagura walked toward Kai.

"So captain, what's next on our agenda." He gave her a grin.

"We stock up on supplies, a boat, and go on looking for more members before heading to the grand line. Sound interesting?" She replied with a grin of her own.

"Of course. I am planning on being the first best swordswoman. What better place than there."

 ***Port***

"Well Kyuma, how was the trip?" An old woman in the boat said.

"Pleasurable Sakura, I got some money from someone and a free drink." Said the woman from the bar before. Kyuma handed Sakura a box before walking away.

"Always a trickster that girl."

 ***Shore line an hour later***

After the cheer they got some supplies as thanks from the villagers and a dinky boat. Kai refused water and instead persisted on milk, much to Kagura's dismay. "So where are we heading now?" Kai pulled his necklace and moved around the shore.

"That way." He pointed at a random island.

"You don't even have a map, that's idiotic."

"Actually" the old man spoke up. "That's the way to Shinya island. The only place Hanjo never controlled."

"Why's that?" Kagura said.

"Because it is rumored to have the fox goddess living on the island. A deity of great power and destruction to enemies." Kai smiled.

"Sounds like a blast." Kagura on the other hand.

"Give me a good reason to go to a goddess of destruction." She then overhead some men in the crowd talking.

"I heard that fox goddess had unrivalled beauty."

"Yeah, I heard something like that to."

'Unrivaled beauty?' Kagura thought as she envisioned a very busty furry. Her nose then bled to a noticeable degree as she jumped on the boat. "Come on! Let's go to Shinya."

Kai started to laugh. "Oh yeah, you were a good choice for a crew." They got in the boat and waved as they sailed for the next island.

 **/END/**

New member, hurray!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello once again my fans. Not many saw the last chapter but that's ok as This is a new story with no stone schedule. Enjoy the adventure.

 **/START/**

We'll start this chapter with Kai and Kagura who are currently sailing toward the next island. "So" Kagura spoke up. "How do you know we're heading in the right direction?"

"Because my X told me so." He said with a straight face. She gave him a look.

"Your necklace told you to. Ok then, how about a bet. If it leads us wrong, we pack water instead of milk. If not, then I won't complain anymore. Deal?"

"Your loss. This thing has never lead me wrong once." He then started to remember his past.

 ***Fla-a-a-a-shhh-shshsh-ERROR***

… Shit, my flashback machine is broken. Ok then, while I get it fixed, let's continue the story and save backstory for latter.

After about an hour they see a island in the distance. "Looks like that milk is mine." Kai said with a grin. Kagura frowned.

"I'll just start rowing." As she grabbed the oars a sea king came out of the water. "Shit, tell me you can take that thing on." Kai stared at the sea king and put his hand on his chin.

"I'm not sure I can't just deck the thing since it's in the water." He was in thought for a moment as the sea king opened its jaw. He hit his palm. "I got it. Kagura, tie me to the boat."

"Ok." She tied him to the boat as he transformed. The beast stopped as he did. Kai began to inhale until his belly expanded. "Um, Kai. What are you doing."

" **Half Fire."** He then breathed a large amount of fire, harming the sea king greatly … the boat started to go toward the island with out of control speed as a side effect.

"Ahhh! We're gonna crash!" The boat hit the shore line and broke as the passengers went flying into the forest. Kagura did a spin and landed on her feet. Kai, on the other hand, went through a couple of trees before getting stuck through one by the horns. He detransformed and rubbed his head.

"Ok. Breathing fire at immense rate while in a small boat. Not my best plan." He and Kagura walked back to each other. "Next time, just let me take a sea king. Ok?"

"Yeah fine. Let's head toward the village."

 ***Village***

At the village there are some guys buying fruit from a vendor. As one of the men picked up an apple it exploded with red paint. A boy with a fox mask on top of the house behind them starts to laugh as the scene went down. "That was great, I wonder who to prank next." He then stops and turns his head toward the forest. The boy grins under the mask.

"Oh, looks like some new people arrived. And one of them is that girl from the other day. Oh this will be fun." The boy jumps off the building and runs toward the forest. "Let's see how this turns out."

 ***To The Gang***

Kagura and Kai are walking through the forest, looking for the village. "How much farther do you think it is their?" Kagura asked.

"Not much, they smell close." Kai responded. Kagura developed a look of curiosity.

"How could you smell like that?"

"Oh, you see the thing i'm-" He suddenly stopped talking and looked around him. "Someone's here." He whispered. They both looked around them but saw no one. They kept walking at a slower rate observant of everything around them until they saw a trip wire. Grining, Kai decided to take advantage of the scenario. "Well, I think the village is just around the corner."

He took a long stick stepped in front of Kagura . He walked till he was a couple feet from the wire and poked it. They both heard some noise as a white powder fell on where they would have walked. "Nice try" he yelled to no one in particular. "You're gonna have to better than that if you want to s-" he was interrupted by a massive hammer coming from nowhere and swinging at him. He went flying and crashed into a tree.

Kagura heard laughing and turned to see a boy with a fox mask in a tree laughing. She jumped up and to the boys surprise grabbed him by the collar. She gave him a menacing smile. "Hello there little boy. Do you mind explaining why you did what you did?" The boy tried to struggle out from her grasp but failed to do so.

Kai stood up and started walking toward kagura. 'Weird. I didn't notice that hammer till the last second. I would have noticed it before hand. But first' he turned and gave a evil grin. "You have some making up to do boy." At that moment the boy screamed while Kagura took off his mask.

"Look, it was just a prank ok! I do it to everyone in the village."

"Well then, let's have a talk with your parents." Kai said as they started walking toward the village. When they got there Kai yelled.

"Who here is this boy's parents!" Everyone turned to see the boy. A couple walked up to them.

"He's ours. I'm sorry if he caused you two any trouble." The mother spoke up.

"Jonny, what have we said about pranking visitors. Now apologise to these folks." The dad said as he scolded his son.

"Sorry daddy." The boy said as he turned to the two and bowed. "I'm sorry for troubling you two." The boy held a was not unnoticed by Kagura

"How about I fix you two a meal for the trouble." The mother said.

"Thank you." Kai said. As they walked to the house the villagers gave them looks that were noticed by the two. "So, you son pulls a lot of pranks?"

"Ah, yes." The father said. "Jonny likes to pull pranks all the time."

They made it to the house. As the wife made food for everyone. They continued to talk. "So, what are you guys doing on the island?"

"Visiting. We plan on finding a person to join our crew before we head out." Kai spoke up. Kagura face palmed herself while everyone else stared in shock.

"You know Kai, maybe telling the people scared of pirates that you are a pirate isn't the best idea." Kai gave Kagura a sceptical look.

"But then we would be lying."

"Pirates can lie you know."

"Not the ones I've met." Kai felt a tug at his memory but decided to ignore it. Jonny had a sparkle in his eye.

"You guys are pirates? So cool!" Kai looked at the boy as the wife set the food on the table. Kai ate some meat and drank some juice. Kagura chuckled.

"Never thought you would drink something other than milk."

"It's not that I like milk. I just hate water. Also do you guys have any salt?" The family flinched.

"Um, no. There's none on the island." The mother said. Kai stared at them before turning to Johnny.

"I have to ask. How did you manage that hammer? I didn't even notice till it hit me." The couple had their jaw drop.

"You got hit with the hammer? But you don't even look hurt." The dad said.

"I'm durable enough." The room had a blue hue behind them.

'How strong is this guy?' They thought.

"I just hid it really well." The boy said. "A prankster never reveals their secrets."

"Ok then. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask your parents a personal question." The boy had a look of confusion.

"Sure thing." Kai turned to the parents

"Are you aware your son had sex?" The room seemed frozen in time. Then as instantaneous as it started, It was initiated again.

"THE HELL!" Everyone yelled as their eyes popped out and their jaws dropped.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" yelled Kagura as she whacked Kai in the back of the head. "I thought you said not to lie."

"I didn't lie. I smell a woman on him." Everyone turned to the boy.

"Maybe I just hung out with someone." Kai got closer and sniffed.

"Ok now that I'm closer it seems really weird."

"What do you mean by that?" asked the mom.

"I that second sent seems very foxlike. And it's almost like he's producing it." Jonny then grabbed his mask from them and jumped out the window. He proceeded to keep running. Kai jumped out the window and followed.

"Wait" He yelled toward the boy. Kagura stood up.

"Thanks for the meal. But I need to go follow my captain now." She then did as they did. Everyone ran through the forest until the boy went behind a tree. Kai turned to see the boy laying down next to the tree panting.

"Sorry mister. I got scared and started to run. I'll come ba-" he didn't finish as Kai looked in another direction and continued to run. Kagura was barely catching up.

'That sent' he thought. 'Why is it another way?' He ran until he saw a orange blur in a tree. "YOU!" He called out. The orange blur jumped and started to zigzag in the tree tops.

"Slow down!" Kagura yelled. "Where are you going!" She saw Kai change direction over and over again.

 ***Meanwhile***

The sea king from earlier now had char marks on it as it looked around for it's next meal. It noticed a pirate ship that was hard to look at due to the multicolored lights on it. It started swimming and surfaced on their side. "SEA KING!" one pirate yelled.

"I got it." A man with straight up hair stated. He ran up to the beast using swords like stilts and cut it up. The beast fell into the water, never to attack ships again.

"Yeah take that sea king! That's what happens when you mess with Henrai." Said man grinned.

"Captain" one man spoke up. "We'll be reaching the next island shortly."

"Excellent." said a man in a rainbow colored mask. "What will we do when we get on that island boys?" All the men raised their blades.

"Take them down with style!" The crew cheered.

 ***Back To The Island***

The orange blur stops at a temple and pants, revealing itself as a fox with the mask on from earlier. 'Hope that lost them.' A feminine voice thought.

"HEY!" The blur jumped and ran to the temple door. Kai stopped running, panting a little, with Kagura close behind. "Who and what are you?" He said to the fox. Kai and Kagura both heard a laugh.

"Congratulations! For making it this far, I'll show you my true form. They both stared with Kagura showing a face of shock as the fox changed into a woman. She had orange hair and a red kimono similar to a shrine maiden. Her eyes were yellow and her bust was large. She had a impossibly large grin on her face.

"I am Kyura, the fox goddess of the island.

 **/END/**

PLEASE REVIEW! And I hope you all enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone once again and welcome to the adventure. Thank you fireandice for your reviews as always, although I think you meant son instead of said. But he is only one man. PLEASE REVIEW!

 **/START/**

Kai and Kagura just stared at Kyura, who revealed herself as the fox goddess of the island. "Oh my." She spoke. "Did I leave you breathless with this revelation?" Kai nodded.

"I thought a fox god would be a massive fox with a temper." Kai said. She then laughed a little.

"What type of Idiot would leave themselves in a vulnerable size and get everybody angry at them." That day a certain fox in a seal sneezed. Kyura turned to Kagura.

"Nice to see you again." Kagura had a quizzical look on her.

"I'm sorry. I think I would have remembered a FOX GODDESS." Kyura grinned far larger than should be possible, creeping Kai and Kyura both out.

"Aww to bad. You don't remember buying me that drink at Kekoya? Maybe it's just the looks." She created a blue fire in her hand and tossed it to the ground. The fire started to change shape into the form of a woman. "I think she looked like this. Notice it now?" Standing in front of the two was the woman that stole from Kagura.

"You!" She pulled the sword from her sash. "Your that bitch who stole from me!" She rushed toward Kyura and swiped were she was standing, only for the attack to go through her.

"Hahaha, nice try. You can't attack a goddess. But on the other hand." She created a pole out of the blue fire. "A goddess can attack you." They then started swinging wildly at each other. Kyura phasing through the attacks and Kagura blocking them. Kai sat down next to the gate as the two continued fighting.

Kyura used the pole to trip Kagura as she landed on the ground. Kagura was about to get up until Kyura had the pole to her neck. Grinning madly she exclaimed "I win!" Out of nowhere a piece of paper came and attached itself to Kyura. "Oh fuUUUUUCK!" Her voice got louder as she was enveloped in a electric shock. A elderly woman from before came out from the temple.

"Kyura, what did I say about causing trouble for others?" Kyura then rushed to her and bowed on her knees.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I just thought it would be funny." Sakura made a handsign and the paper glowed shocking her again."

"Wrong answer. Now, invite them inside and apologise." Kyura did just that.

"Sure. I'm curious among other things." Kai said

 ***Inside The Temple***

Inside the temple they sit around a table. Sakura speaks up. "I apologise for any trouble my friend has cause." Kyura was about to reply but Sakura simply raised her staff, shutting her up.

"It's fine. By the way, I had a wallet that she stole. Do you mind if you return it." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"She told me she stole money from a girl who fell to feminine charms." Kagura blushed. "Anyone who get's robbed like that deserves it."

"Oh come on!" She exclaimed.

"Have to make a living somehow." Sakura said with a grin.

"I agree." Said Kai. "Let it be a lesson to keep an eye on our stuff. "Kagura developed a tic mark.

"Like your one to talk. You destroyed our ship and supplies." He sweatdropped at this and chuckled.

"I am curious though." he said, turning his attention to Kyura . "How do you do the things like fire and what was with the boy?" She grinned at this.

"I am a fox goddess. I have powers so advanced mere humans could never hope to understand them." Sakura glared at her. "B-but I am willing to explain somewhat." She coughed and produced a blue flame. "This here is known as kitsune fire. It doesn't burn like normal fire but instead produces illusions and, if concentrated enough, solid objects."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "So if you made fire out of it, wouldn't it burn?" Kyura turned white at this.

"... You know. I never tried." Everyone did an anime fall over.

"Wait a second." Kai said as he remembered the hammer. "You used the fire to make the hammer invisible right?"

"Correct." Sakura glared.

"What hammer?" She said with malice in her voice.

"The one that hit me." Kai said. Sakura whacked Kyura in the head with her staff.

"What have I said about bodily harm to others."

"I'm sorry Sakura." She said with a frown. Kagura remembered something.

"Hey, how come she can hurt you but I couldn't?" She said.

"Well you see, this isn't my actual body. I stored that in a small relic kept around the temple."

"So let me guess, you possess people to. Like that Jonny kid or that woman who stole from Kagura. Am I right?" Kai said.

"Correct. In this state, the only things that can harm me are holy artifacts and talismans. Also salt." She said. Kai remembered there was no salt at the table. "Although I can do it by force, I like to ask permission from the people on this island. I also let them know I possessed someone with a mask. Jonny like the pranks as much as I do." She grinned.

Sakura brought some tea to them while Kai glared at his glass. "I'm surprised they just let you do whatever you want on the island. I thought they would have done something about it." Kagura said.

"Well the villagers and me have a relationship. I can do pranks and they go to the shrine for paying Sakura, and I tell them the voices … of … nature." She trailed off as she stared at Kai's glass.

"The voices of nature. What, like grass and trees?" Kyura nodded her head.

"I tell them how to help crops and warn them of weather." She said as she stared at Kai's cup.

"Ok, why are you staring at his drink." Sakura said.

"The water is talking weird." She replied. Kai raised his head.

"Ok then, what's it saying?" He said.

"It's saying to make a sword and cut off your head, throw you in the ocean, and a bunch of more unpleasant things." Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. Except for Kai, who started laughing like he was crazy.

"I decided." He said as he calmed down. "Your gonna join my crew." Things were quiet for a second and Kyura had a look of shock before sakura spoke up.

"So, you're a pirate then?" Kai turned to her.

"Yeah, got a problem with that lady?" She grinned.

"Not at all. Now I just lost all possible remorse for robbing you." Kagura developed a tic marc.

"Kai, what possible reason would you want this lady, fox, WHATEVER, joining our crew?" Kai turned to her.

"Three reasons. A, she has superspirit power. B, your into hot chicks." Kagura blushed while Kyura snickered.

"Don't go there fox."

"Wouldn't dream of it, 'sweetcheeks.'" Kagura growled.

"And most importantly C, she understands my deep hatred for the water and vice-versa. So" he said as he looked at Kyura. "Grab some essentials as we plan for our next stop." Kyura started to laugh.

"You know, I never gave you an answer." she said.

"Well of course your going to say yes." He replied.

"Nah, I like things here. And i'm not interested in being a pirate." She replied. Kai frowned at her comment.

"Aw come on. It'll be fun and from those pranks from earlier, I can tell you like those kinds of things." She flinched a little which did not go unnoticed by Sakura.

"I'm sorry, but the answers still no." She replied.

"Fine then." He said as he went outside. They saw him stop in at the door and lay down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Kyura.

"Staying here until you join." He replied.

"Well I guess i'm staying here to." Kagura said. Kyura stood up.

"Do what you want." She said as she walked into the temple. Sakura followed after her.

"So" Sakura spoke as she closed the door behind her. "Wana tell me the real reason your not going?" Kyura stayed silent for a while.

"I'm simply doing what I want and nothing more." She said as she walked away.

 ***At The Ship From Before***

"Captain, I see the island." One man on the crow nest spoke up.

"Excellent timing." Was the reply of the man in the rainbow mask. He stood up from his throne.

"Alright boys! Let's make this showy!" The crew cheered as they headed toward the island. "To Shinya we go!"

 **/END/**

Tune in for the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again everyone with another chapter. Thanks again fireandicephionex for being the ONLY ONE TO REVIEW! Enjoy everyone.

 **/START/**

Kai was still in front of the temple sleeping. Kyura, at this point, had the idea to marker his face to look like a fox. With the whiskers, nose, and silts on his eyelids. "Ok Kai, let's see how deal with this." She floated away into the temple while manifesting a small eye on the scene. She sat down at the temple with Kagura.

"So, what did you do this time?" Kyura grinned.

"Nothing much. Just decided if he wanted a fox he should look like one." Kyura chuckled while Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever." She said as she laid down. Kyura looked away and dropped her grin.

"Hey Kagura. What's it like to be a pirate?" Kagura opened her eyes and looked at Kyura.

"You finally interested in joining?" She shook her head.

"No. Just curious." She replied.

"You know curiosity killed the cat." Kyura had fire jet out of her head and she turned slowly to her with a menacing scowl.

"Never call me a cat again." Kagura grinned.

"Oh, guess I finally found something that ticks you off, kitty cat." Kyura's head turned into something similar to an oni with horns and fangs.

"I. Will. End. You." She said with malice in every word. Kagura smiled.

"Oh Sakura." She said. Kyura immediately turned back to normal and turned away with a worried look on her face. Kagura laughed.

"Looks like I found a kitten who has a dog collar." Many tic marks appeared on Kyura's face. Kagura stopped laughing.

"But to answer your question from earlier, I don't know. I only joined his crew recently. But, according to Kai, your free to do as you please." Kagura and Kyura sat in silence for a while until Kai walked in.

"Hey, do you guys have any food? I'm starving. When Kagura saw his face she struggled to hold in laughter.

"Ok, I'll give this one to you." Kai looked at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Kyura made a mirror and showed gave it to him while chucking. He looked into the mirror and simply gave it back and walked out side. They saw him walk to the forest and grab some dirt. He smeared it all over his face and walked back to them. "Problem solved." They both sweatdropped.

"Why didn't you just wash it off?" Kagura asked. Kai looked at her like she said something horrid.

"No way. I'd never willingly let myself be touched by water." He replied. Kyura then developed a grin.

"Ok then I guess we'll just wash it for you." Kai looked confused.

"What are you tal-" he didn't finish as she used her fire to dump a large amount of water on him.

 ***Village***

Two major things happened that ruined the calmness of the village that day. One of them was the scream they heard from the temple "AAAHHHHH!" Which was surprising since the temple was a good mile from the village. The second thing to happen was the sighting of a second sun.

One man looked through the scope to try to make details of it. He was almost blinded but saw it was a multicolored ship. His blood went cold when he saw the flag on top. It was a jolly roger with red and blue bones. The skull was yellow except for the purple jaw. The left eye was green and the right was orange.

"PIRATES!" He called out. "Pirates are coming!" Everyone started to panic. Jonny started to run toward the temple.

" **Temple***

Kai was currently trying to dry himself off with some towels at such speeds they were smoking. "The hell is wrong with you!" He screamed. "I thought you knew why I hate water." Kyura was in the corner with a piece of paper. Sakura brought another towel to Kai.

"Your the one who wouldn't wash it of." Kagura said as she was sitting next to the table. Kai gave her a 'shut up' look and continued to dry.

"If you don't stop trying to recruit me." Kyura said from the corner. "I'll continue to pour water on you for eternity." She said like a cryptic ghost before Sakura shocked her again.

"You shouldn't act like this. You need to learn to be responsible for your actions."

"I don't care." Kai said as everyone turned to him. "I decided you're joining my crew and i'm sticking to that. Even if you douse me in retched water." Kyura had another distant look.

"I have to ask." Kagura spoke up. "You said the water hates him. What I want to know is why?" Kai, finally dry, gave the towels to Sakura.

"A friend of mine said it might be bec-" he was interrupted by a boy calling.

"Kyura! Kyura! Pirates are coming!" Kyura took off the piece of paper and ran for the door. She opened it to see Jonny running to ran up to Jonny.

"Jonny calm down. What is this about pirates?" Jonny, catching his breath, started talking.

"The look out … said he … spotted … pirates." He got out. Kyura then turned into her fox state and started to run to the shore. Kai only noticed she had 6 tails on her as she ran.

"Hey Sakura. Why did she have 5 tails on her? I thought they had 1." He said. Sakura put on a scowl.

"Those tails tell how powerful she is. When a fox gains 9 tails they are said to be unstoppable." Kagura stood up.

"Are you telling me I lost to someone so weak!?" She said angry.

"Are you kidding? She is outside of her body in a spirit state. She's even weaker than she could be right now." Sakura said as Kagura looked angry. Kai stared at where she was.

"Come on Kagura. We're going to see these pirates." He said as he walked to the town with Kagura close behind.

 ***Town***

The pirates just docked at the bay. They started to get off and grabbed their weapons. Four men grabbed some poles attached to the throne the captain was on. "Alright boys!" He called out to his crew. "Let's make this invasion showy."

"YEAH!" They called out. The crew started to charge. The man in the front saw a fox charging toward them. "Hey guys, I see our dinner for tonite." One man said as he pointed to the fox. As it approached he was prepared to slash it … not so much for it turning to a woman with a pole. "What the-" he didn't finish as Kyura whacked him upside the head.

Some men saw this and started to attack. When their weapons went through her they backed up. "I am the fox goddess Kyura!" She called out. "Leave this island now and you shall be spared." At that point the crew started talking among themselves.

"I thought she was just a myth."

"Well she obviously isn't

"We better leave."

"ENOUGH!" The captain called out and everyone turned to him. "I see your powers and I, captain of the art pirates, take you on myself." The crew had excited faces on them. "Men, get the wheel ready." He said as he got off his wheel.

"Roulet! Roulet! Roulet!" They chanted as they got a wheel from the back of the throne. Two men spun it.

"Art pirates? That's a stupid name." Kyura said as the wheel stopped on the color red. The captain saw this as he lifted his fist. It was covered with a red light as he walked up to her.

" **Red Destroy!"** he said as he punched her in the stomach. Even though it went through her she felt extreme pain as she coughed blood. She then got on her knees as she clutched her stomach.

"What was that." She said.

"That was my power. Now men, Invade!" They started to charge until Kyura grabbed her pole and extended it, blocking the path.

" **Kitsune Flame: Goku's Pole."** She said. 'I can't let them attack.' She thought.

"Well, looks like. I need to finish you off he said as he made his fist red again. " **Red Destroy!"** He called out as he prepared to punch her.

"Kai no!" She heard. She closed her eyes in preparation for the attack but it never came. When she opened them she couldn't believe what he saw. Kai grabbed the attack as his hand started to disappear to the elbow.

 ***Couple Seconds Ago***

Kai and Kagura made it to the port and saw her get punched in the gut. When Kai saw her cough up blood he put on a face of utter rage and started to rush. When she saw Kai about to get in the way Kagura screamed. "Kai no!" But it was too late.

He flinched as his arm disintegrated to leave nothing but a stump. "Oh my, I guess she had a friend. To bad he gave up his arm. Hahaha." He started to laugh.

"Your dead." Kai spoke up.

"Oh, let me guess? Your angry about your arm."

"My arm means nothing to me." He said. "My friends, my crew, is ireplasible you bastard."

"So your a captain? Come at me then." He said. Kyura meanwhile, was in shock.

'Why? Why would you give up your arm?' She thought. Kai then screamed as he transformed into his other form. He pulled his stump back as bone popped out followed by muscle. The captains eyes widened as Kai's arm came back fully.

" **Half Punch!"** He screamed as he decked the captain in the mask, launching him into the throne.

"CAPTAIN!" The crew called with their eyes popped out of their head and jaws dropped. The masked shattered to reveal his face, which was pure white with multiple lines of color.

"So" he said as he got up. "You're a devil fruit eater I presume?"

"That's right." He said. "I ate the Oni Oni no mi. Model: Behemoth."

 **/END/**

The cat's out of the bag. And don't forget, REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

(Starts running to audience) To those of you who thought I was dead, or stopped caring. (Jumps in air) SLIDING GROVEL! I apologise! I had key and moving issues. Also thank you fireandice. And to guest. THANK YOU! You the only other person who has reviewed. ENJOY!

 **/START/**

Kyura stared at the man who had made her day one of the strangest. He knew she was possessing a kid, was able to make water angry at him, wanted her to join his crew, and now showed he had superpowers. Kagura stated the question that was on their mind. "What's a devil fruit?" Kai and the art pirates both anime dropped.

"How the hell do you not know what a devil fruit is? You've already sailed to different Islands." Kai said standing up in his normal form.

"I've only been here, the last Island, and my home." She countered.

"To be fair" Kyura spoke up. "I don't know either."

"But you have powers like devil fruit!" The captain of art said.

"No, I'm a kitsune." She said. Kai sighed

"Alright pay attention. Devil fruits give you magic powers at the cost of not being able to swim. For example, I ate the Oni Oni no mi (Demon Demon fruit) Model: Behemoth. That gives me the power to be either a human, a behemoth, or a hybrid of the two" He said as he turned to his other now named hybrid form.

"I think you forgot me." The captain spoke up. "I ate the Niji Niji no mi (Rainbow Rainbow fruit). Now I'm a rainbow human." He said. Kagura started to laugh.

"How can a rainbow be dangerous?" Kai turned to her.

"Kagura, if i'm ever going to tell you one thing, never underestimate a devil fruit." He looked at the captain. "No matter how ridiculous it sounds." A tic mark appeared on his head.

"I'm guessing you never heard of me. I'm the pirate with the 16 million beri bounty. Captain Hade!" The crew started to chant.

"Hade. Hade. Hade. Hade." Kai tilted his head.

"You seem pretty cheery for a guy named Hades."

"Hade (flashy) you idiot." He yelled with the long tong thing. "Now let me show you the power of a rainbow. **Yellow Energize!** " He said as his body was covered in yellow light. He then rushed Kai at blinding speeds and punched him over and over until he pulled back. "OWWW!" He said with his broken hands.

"Give up?" Kai grinned. Hades's arms were covered with a green light.

" **Green Heal!"** He yelled as his arms healed at a slow rate. "Your devil fruit is good i'll give you that. However, I bet it comes with some drawbacks." Kai frowned. A man with really straight up hair came up.

"Want me to help, captain?" Hade gave him a dark look.

"You think I can't take him on Henrai?" Henrai sweated.

"No captain. Just a suggestion."

"Hey tall hair." Everyone turned to see Kagura. "If you want to fight, why not me?" She said with a grin.

"And why would I ruin my swordsmanship on a girl of all people." … Kagura pulled her sword slowly.

" **Kokurentoryu: Shitai no tsuyo-sa (Un sword style: Mortals strength)!"** She screamed as she rushed him. He then pulled out two swords to block the attack and attempted to counter attack. She jumped back and avoided it.

"Interesting." He said as he pulled out two more swords. "You fight without drawing your blade. I've never seen that style before." He then threw two swords on the ground and stood on them. "But it is no match for my Yontoryu (Four sword style)." Kagura then let out a chuckle.

"I hope you have decent training with that and didn't just decide more swords the better after losing." She said as she prepared her stance.

"Please, even a child knows that's utterly stupid." He said as he got ready. That day a moss-head sneezed. Meanwhile back to Kai's fight Kai was about to attack.

" **Half Uppercut!"** He yelled as he rushed preparing to do so. Hade covered his arms with orange energy.

" **Orange Strengthen!"** He said as he blocked the punch and proceeded to punch Kai, knocking him back.

"Your good" Kai said. "But not good enough." He then breathed in deeply. Hade, seeing fire forming in the mouth, put his hands in a tri-cannon stace (DBZ) and charged red energy into it. " **Half"**

" **Red Destroy"**

" **Fire!"**

" **Beam Version!"** They both said as they launched attacks at each other, canceling them in the center. "I'm good enough to take you on!" He yelled as he started to charge blue energy into the triangle. " **Blue Weaken! Beam Version!"** He called as he shot blue energy at Kai. He attempted to dodge but couldn't get out of the way … only to realise he was fine.

"Looks like your attack was a fluke Hades." A tic mark appeared as he was enveloped in yellow light.

"IT'S HADE YOU IDIOT! **Yellow Energise!** " He said as he rushed Kai, but this time they were doing damage as crunching noises could be heard and arm broke. Hade then covered his arm with orange light. " **Orange Strengthen!"** He said as he punched Kai halfway through the stomach. Kai backed up while He laughed.

"My attacks are anything but flukes. The blue weakens your body. You can't win because we are FLASHY you hear, just like the greatest man to ever live." He then lifted his hands into the air. "The great Buggy! He was the best pirate of the 5 seas! He gathered an army, broke out of impel down, fought at marineford, took the title of yonko, and rivaled the pirate king Monkey D Luffy."

"You're pathetic." Kai said standing up.

"Do tell, what makes you say that?"

"You follow a legend instead of becoming one. That just tells me you have no ambition as a pirate. And no ambition means you have no will to win." He started to flex his broken arm into working and his hole closed. "That means i'll win this fight.

Back to Kagura she and Henrai are attacking in frenzy with sparks with Henrai jumping around the field and Kagura barely moving. Henrai spoke up. "You're good. Looks like i'll need to use my secret technique." He said as he backed up. He took his scabbard and opened the bottom. He poured black stuff on his blades.

'What's he planning?' Kagura thought.

" **Ink Wave!"** He called as he swung wildly, launching ink everywhere. Kagura got hit in the face and desperately tried to wipe it off. Henrai then rushed in order attack. She heard the clanking of metal and on instinct swung where he was. He jumped back and rushed again. All the while she tried to get the ink off.

'I can't keep this up.' She thought Henrai came closer and cut her in two. She then fell to the ground as Henrai began to laugh.

"Nice try girl, you can't stop someone on my level." He was about to turn away until he saw something very strange. Kagura disappeared into a teal fire. He turned to see the real one appear and finally get the ink off her face. 'That's impossible! She doesn't have … wait!' He turned to see Kyura aim her arm at the two.

" **Kitsune fire: Loki's fake."** She said with blood still coming out of her mouth. Kagura opened her eyes to see the seen.

"Thanks for the save, kitten." She said while tic marks appeared on Kyura's head.

"Next time you can go to hell." Kyura said as she got on her knees again. Kagura turned to her opponent, ready to end it.

" **Kokurentoryu"** She said as he put his swords into an x to block. She used the tip of her scabbard to attack the hand and then barraged him with strikes of the tip. " **Shibito no chie (mortal's wisdom)"** After a couple of hits he was knocked unconscious. She then started panting a bit as she put her sword back. She walked to Kyura and picked her up. "Let's see how our captain is."

Kai and Hade charged at each other. " **Half Boxing!"** He called out as he and Hade went into a barrage fist fight. Hade covered his right leg with purple.

" **Purple Downer!"** He yelled as he kicked Kai in the side. Kai's movement was slowed and he was starting to loose punches. "Nice try. You can't keep up with my incredible devil fruit." Hade said until he was punched in the gut. He staggered a couple steps back.

"Looks like your powers starting to run dry." Hade frowned.

'Yes. My power is solar powered. Therefore I only have a limited amount of rainbow.' Kai then started to sniff the area. Hade raised a brow. "What the hell are you doing?" Kai turned to him.

"Apparently the people left the area due to the pirates and are far away from the village. Meaning I can use an attack that has some collateral." Hade looked in confusion.

'Collateral? He already caused some decent damage.' He thought as he looked around. Kai raised his arm directly in front of him.

"Before I beat you, I want you to know that my victory wasn't because of fruit. It was strength and ambition." Kai said. Hade started to laugh.

"You think you can beat me!? Ridiculous." He got his beam stance ready. " **Purple Downer + Blue Weaken! Beam Mix Version!"** He screamed as he shot Kai who made no attempt to doge. " **Orange Strengthen!"** He yelled as his body was covered in orange light. "Come at me!"

Kai took a deep breath. 'Just my arm should be fine. After all, he hurt my crew' He then screamed. " **Behemoth Punch!"** His arm expanded rapidly and Hades's eyes widened.

 ***Temple***

Jonny got together with his parents in a huge crowd. "Dad, Kyura's gonna be ok right?" The dad had a solemn look on him.

"I don't know Jonny. I hope so." Just then there was a loud crash as everyone turned to the port. They saw a massive arm appear out of nowhere and what appears to be a shooting star to fly from it into the distance. The star was multicolored. The arm was oars sized and had red tattoos streaming on it.

"Dad … can Kyura do that?"

"I don't think so Jonny." And just like that the arm disappeared. Leaving a massive crater in it's wake filling up with water.

 ***Port***

Kai is huffing and on his knees in human form. 'Dang it. That took a lot more out of me than is good for the situation. I hope the others are ok.' He started to get up slowly and turned to see Kagura with Kyura on her shoulder. Kyura started to wake up and got off of Kagura's sholder.

"Where the hell is that captain?" She asked

"I sent him flying." He said panting. "You gonna reconsider joining my crew now?" She simply gave him a smile.

"I'll give it some thought.

 **/END/**

Thank you, Hope for next chap, and REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again with another chapter. To Fireandice, Thank you but i'm fine. It wasn't an actual move but vissiting my grandma. Also, she can't just join. You'll see why. And to everyone else, I can't respond if you don't REVIEW! Shoet but touching chap. enjoy

 **/START/**

After an hour the villagers came down to see Kai, Kagura, and Kyura laying on the ground next to the crate tired. They walked up to the pirate group. "Um excuse me. What happened to the pirates?" A woman spoke up. Kai turned his head to her.

"We … took them … out." He panted, tired.

"I .. took the … small guys ... out. … You … beat up … the captain." Kagura got out. The villagers looked in awe.

"The pirates are gone! Let's celebrate!" The villagers started to cheer until they heard a large growl. They looked around in fear expecting a beast until Kai raised a single arm.

"Hungry." He said. The villagers anime dropped.

"DON'T SCARE LIKE THAT!" They yelled.

 ***1 Hour Later***

The villagers were partying while Kai was eating luffy levels of meat. Kyura, finally gotten her energy back, brought some more food to him. "You sure eat lot." She said.

"My oher foms tae a lo of enegy (My other forms take a lot of energy)." He said in bites as he devoured his food. Kagura was only eating a little and drinking sake. Kyura grinned as Kagura started breathing fire.

"Hahaha. You fell for the hot sauce trick. And alcohol only makes it worse." She said laughing. Kagura glared at Kyura.

"Haha. very funny neko kitty." She said sarcastically. They then started to have electricity fly between them. Kyura then stopped and turned to Kai. "What is it?"

"I upped the dosage for him 3 times." She and Kagura both sweat dropped as Kai stuffed himself. "Well, if you excuse me, I need to go to the temple." She turned and walked to the door but stopped as she got there. "If I don't come to the dock around midnight, i'm not coming with." She said as she walked to the door.

Kagura turned to Kai. "I say we just leave without her." She said as she started to drink.

"We can jus leae wihou her (We can't just leave without her)." He said as he swallowed. "She's part of the crew now, whether you like her or not."

 ***Temple***

After getting to the temple she opened the door. "Hey Sakura. I'm back." She said as she walked in. She saw her at the table with a smile on her face.

"They're nice people you know." She said. Kyura dropped her smile. "You should go with them." Kyura turned to the wall.

"Nah. The village is fun as it is. I'm not leaving." Sakura dropped her smile.

"We both know that's not the reason." She said. Tears started to form on Kyura's face.

"I still have a debt to pay." She said. "I can't just leave you guy's. I want to help the village and you as much as possible." Sakura got up and stood next to her.

"You've already done so much for the village these past 85 years. We can take care of ourselves." She said.

Now that it's working, flash back machine.

 ***A Couple Decades Ago***

A girl in a red kimono and orange hair, around 12 years old, is crying next to a burnt temple. A small girl with pink hair walks out of the forest and see's her. She appears to be 8. "What's the matter?" She asked to the crying girl.

"I lost my family." She said still crying. The girl hugged the orange hair.

"My name is Sakura. You can be part of my family." She said to the crying girl who now hugged back.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. My name is Kyura." Sakura looked up to her.

"Ok then. Kyura-san."

A couple years later with a 13 year old Sakura.

"A storm is coming, we'd better head inside." Said Kyura

"How do you know that?" Asked Sakura.

"Nature told me." She replied. Sakura had stars in her eyes.

"That's awesome Kyura-san! Maybe we can get a job with that power or something." Kyura turned to her.

"Sounds like a plan, Sakura-chan."

We now go to a 40 year old Sakura and 14 year old Kyura.

"Wow! Look how much money we have Kyura!" Sakura exclaimed. She looked at Kyura who stared at the ocean. "Earth to Kyura. Everything ok?" She asked.

"Everything's fine Sakura." She turned to give her a grin that Sakura could tell was fake. "I'm gonna go pull a prank now." She said walking to the town.

"Don't cause too much trouble!" Sakura called with a frown.

 ***Present***

Kyura hugged Sakura. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'm sorry for wanting to leave." Sakura patted her on the back.

"It's alright Kyura-san. It's nothing to be ashamed of to want to go on adventures." They remained like that for a while. "I have a present for your journey." Sakura said as she walked to a hidden compartment and unraveled a book. "This is the map of the world. Written by Nami herself. Use it to find your adventure."

Kyura was still crying while she took ahold of the book. "Thank you." She said.

 ***Midnight***

Kai and Kagura were waiting by the boat. "So I guess she's not coming." She said as they waited.

"If not then i'll drag her here myself." He replied. She turned to him.

"Why go through this much trouble for one member."

"I'd go through this much trouble for anyone I like." He said.

'Why do I feel like this is gonna be a thing?' She thought. Just then they saw teal fire rush towards them and turn into Kyura.

"Looks like you made it." Kai said

"And what? let you guys go without a navigator." She replied.

"Wait a second. You're a navigator?" Kagura said.

"Yep."

"Sweet!" Kai yelled. "We got a navigator for the crew!"

"Btw we better get out of here fast."

"Why?" Kagura said.

"I set a timer for one final prank on this town." She said with a grin. … They rushed up loading and started to sail. After a good while they heard a boom. They turn to see fireworks go off into the sky. "Sakura bombs." She said with a grin. "Manufactured in the drum kingdom itself."

They stared at the marvelous works until Kai gripped his nose. "What's up?" Kagura asked.

"I don't know. My smell is detecting something wretched." Kyura started to laugh.

"That's what happens when you lace fireworks with stink bombs." Kai looked to the village.

"May whatever thing is up there have mercy on that village." He said.

 ***Village***

Everyone in the village was gagging and complete chaos. Sakura was ok because she had a dome on her head and planned on selling gas masks to the villagers. She looked at the ocean. 'Good luck.'

 **/END/**

Please REVIEW and happy late fouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello once again readers. Sorry about late chapter. But in the meantime someone should have REVIEWED other than fireandice. Thanks budy.

 **/START/**

The crew is sailing to the next island while Kai is seasick because he forgot to restock on his meds. "What type of pirate gets sea sick?" Kyura asked.

"Me apparently." He said as they sailed.

"I don't get it. If you hate water, why are you a pirate?" Kagura asked. He looked at his necklace.

"I promised someone i'd become king." He said looking into his necklace.

"Is it the same person who gave you that X." Kagura said.

"Yeah."

"I sense some weird energy from it. Must have been someone strong that gave it to you."

"He was strong indeed."

 ***Flashback***

On a certain pirate ship you can see the sun rise. One pirate started to play bink's brew on a guitar. "Can it captain." One guy said lazily but he didn't.

"Shut up Shinji." On guy said louder.

"Quit playing." He still didn't and eventually they started to throw stuff and it turned into an all out brawl. We see a younger Kai yawning and waking up. A woman sees this and slowly walks to the captain. Men back away at seeing her angry.

"Oh Shinji." she said menacingly with a smile. Shiji, seeing this, started to back away.

"Yes Shara?" He said in a worried tone. She then started to beat him senselessly

"You woke up Kai you jackass!" She yelled as she beat him to a pulp.

"I'm sorry Shara!" He screamed as he was pounded. Kai walked up to the group.

"Morning Delta." He said to a tall man.

"Morning Kai, sorry about the racket."

"It's fine. I still don't see why musicians are necessary for pirates though." Shinji perked his head up.

"Don't see why. Don't see why! I won't just tell you why. I'll sing it." A bunch of men groaned as Shinji stood straight up and the screen suddenly turned black. It was then illuminated by a spotlight on Shiji which showed his figure.

He was a straight man with green hair. He had chiseled features and was wearing a pirate vest. He had a hat reminiscent to mihawk. He had a sword and pistol on his hips and had Kai's X necklace. His shoes had tips on them. And his eyes were yellow. He was currently doing a pose that mixed Michael Jackson and Jango.

He started to sing. "Why do you need a musician on a pirate crew? A power tank man would do just as well to. But you see a musician has a very special role. They play the music right into your soul!" He would have continued had Shara not given him a glare.

"So, today's the day then." Kai said. Everyone suddenly had very solemn looks.

"Yeah, it is." One dude said. Kai turned to him.

"I think i'll miss you least of all Omega." The man named beta turned to Kai.

"It's Jack you bastard!" He yelled.

"Don't worry. Even when I leave, you'll always be my omega."

"That's it!" He then tackled Kai and the two got into a brawl. Kai only used his human form and wrestled him. The other members of the crew laughed. Shinji and Shara got into a corner.

"I don't really want him to leave." Shara said.

"You know why he has to though." He replied.

"LAND HO!" One man called out. Everyone looked to see an island up ahead.

"What was the name of the island again?" Kai asket Delta

"Kenki island." He said

"Cool. I'll start on their then."

 ***Island***

The island was ok with pirates due to having shady businesses and bounty hunters. So the villagers didn't run in fear when they saw the pirate ship. "Now Kai, you remember your manners right?" Shara said. "We can't have you just starting fights willy nilly all the time."

"Of course Beta." He replied. They get off and look around the village. They go to a local bar.

"What can I get for you." He says

"Beer, beer, and more beer." Shinji says posing. The crew nods in agreement but Shara glares. She turns to the bartender and gives a nice smile.

"We would also like food and supplies if you can give us some locations." She said.

"Sure thing." The crew then starts to party.

 ***Three days***

The crew is still partying at shanks level getting drunk. Kai was drinking milk and eating meat. Just then a bunch of bounty hunters bust in. The crew stops to look at them. "Well what do we have here. A bunch of people in a bar." The leader said as he walked to Shinji. "Are they pirates? I can't tell with my blurry vision." He said as he stretched a hand out.

"I think you have the wrong people sir." Jack said, giving the man money in the process.

"I think you're right kid." Jack scowled at this. "Yo, old man. Give me and the boys some for the road." The bartender gave the men some glass beer.

"That'll be 100 berries." He said. The leader stared at him.

"We did. After all, don't we protect this town from filthy pirates?" Kai was about to stand up but Shinji put his hand on his shoulder. After the bounty hunters left there was silence. Then the crew started to laugh.

"Filthy pirates. Who was the last guy to tell us that?" One asked

"I think it was that marine dude. The one that was all like "Stop right there you filthy pirates. Or it will be the end of you."" He said while pointing. They shared another good laugh.

"Why did you hold me back Alpha?" He asked Shinji. Shinji stood up and walked to the bar.

"Come on Kai. Why start a fight that can be solved with money?" He said as he placed some berries on the counter. "This is for the drinks they got. Along with some more for the crew."

"You know we could've taken them on and win no problem." Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Kai. Then they started to laugh even more.

"Kai my boy. You need to learn to know when to fight and when to not. And besides, we have some ladies on our crew." Shara walks in but Shinji doesn't notice. "They need to be protected by strong and powerful men."

"What about the strong female species in the wild? Or the amazons Beta told me about." Shinji sighed.

"Freak accidents of nature Kai. Exceptions that can't be accepted." Everyone stopped laughing and turned to a pissed off Shara except Shinji. "That's why we need to protect them."

"You mean if someone were to come into the bar you would get in front of Beta behind you and protect her." Shinji visibly tensed and had the color drain out of his face. He coughed.

"But of course i'd protect my lover. Although Kai, you should never forget that females are naturally smarter than males and know what's best." She then grabbed his head.

"Yes, and what's best for you is for you to come with me right now." She said with malice in each word as she dragged a very scared and struggling Shinji outside.

"... He's going to be ok. Right Delta." Kai asked.

"You might want to start calling me Tori now. But I don't think so." Everyone in the bar heard a ear shattering scream. "... No he won't."

 ***Two Days Later***

It was in the afternoon and everyone was hanging around town. Kai was walking around until he came upon the bounty hunters. Curiosity got the better of him as he inched closer to the door. "Another beer san." One called out.

"Those pirates sure are stupid." One said and everyone started to laugh.

"Yeah. As if we'd let pirates leave. Not before taking their bounty anyway." They started to laugh again. Kai gripped a part of the wall so hard that it started to crumble.

"Especially with bounties like this. They sound like new world pirates or something." Kai couldn't take it anymore.

"You bastards!" He yelled charging in in his hybrid form. "You're dishonoring a deal!" He punched a guy and proceed to continue until the leader stood up with a weird gun and aimed it at him.

 ***Present***

"CAPTAIN!" Kagura yelled as Kai jumped.

"What is it?" He replied. She simply pointed to the sky. He looked up to see thunderclouds overhead. "Once again the sky teams up with the ocean in an attempt to take me down." He said making Kagura and Kyura raise an eyebrow.

"Well that would explain the screaming i'm hearing from the sky." Kyura said as she began to form an umbrella.

"Please, the sky can't hate someone in particular." Kagura said. A lightning bolt hit Kai dead on. He gave her a 'are you serious' look. "Well look on the bright side. Lightning never strikes the same place twice." She said. … It hit him again. "And now that nature broke it's bound to hit the pussy with a conductive item." She said looking at pissed off Kyura with an umbrella.

"Or it might hit a gay swordswoman who can't do shit." They stared down each other until another lightning bolt hit Kai, who was in his hybrid form at this point.

"... You're going to stop talking and you are going to make me some rubber." He replied, pointing respectively at the two.

"Yes captain." They both said simultaneously.

 **/END/**

And the flashback is cut. tease:).


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone with another chapter. We have over 200 views! Wahoo! Yet i'm still only getting views from fireandice. Not that i'm not appreciative but you all know at this point. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

P.s I took liberties with Jimbe joining the straw hats and might do so with carrot. Need opinion before I do so though.

 **/START/**

We go to the pirate crew on a shore. "I think we need to get a decent ship." Kyura spoke up. Kai tilted his head.

"Why do you say that?" Kagura pointed to a charred rowboat.

"Because you seem to have the habit of getting ships destroyed." She deadpanned.

"Fair enough. But if we're getting a ship we might as well get a shipwright to. We're heading to the grand line after all and it would be stupid to do otherwise." He then shivered.

"What?" Kyura asked.

"I got a chill. And I swore I heard super being screamed." They gave him a look before heading toward the village.

 ***Village***

"Welcome to Carano village." Kai said as he read the sign.

"I think these guys are actually known for their shipbuilding." Kyura said as they walked to a villager.

"Excuse me." Kagura asked a woman. "Do you know where we can get a ship?"

"Try the Fish Forever shop down by the port." She said.

"Thank you." Kai said with a menacing grin as the woman flinched and backed away.

"You know you sho-" Kagura began before her mouth was covered by Kyura. She then whispered into her ear.

"Don't you see how funny this will be?" She said with a chuckle.

"Your just cruel cat." She said earning a tic mark on her head.

"Take that back you les sword." They then started to spar until Kai broke them up.

"Alright you two. Let's go to the shop." Kai said as they walked to the shop.

 ***Port***

The port was bustling with activity as they looked for the shop. They eventually found a shop with a logo that said FISH FOREVER with two suns at the left and right. "This must be the place." Kai said as they walked in.

"Hello sirs, what can I do for you?" A lady said behind the counter in a sickly sweet tone. She had red hair and a purple dress.

"We need a ship. Do you build or have them available?" Kai asked.

"I only work at the desk. The ship builder is in the back. Please hold a moment." She said keeping her smile. She then walked to a door by the desk and breathed deeply. "LARENZO! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! CUSTOMERS!" She screamed in a loud and angry tone. Kagura covered her ears while Kai and Kyura writhed in agony on the ground.

A man then ran out of the door. He had blue eyes along with black flat hair. He had a tropical shirt on with shorts. He had small fins prodding from his elbows and a large one on his back. He had a bag on his back that suggested a sword. Kai stood up rubbing his temples.

"Tell your lady friend to not scream again. My ears are sensitive.

"Hello there gentlemen i'm Larenzo." He shook hands with Kai.

"I'm Kai. I'm looking for a grand line level ship." Larenzo took a thinking pose.

"The cost for a ship of that ship might be high. I'm gonna need some sturdy wood, some metal. Being a fishman-human hybrid shipright I can do the work myself and an efficient time." He stopped to look at the shocked expression on Kai. The screen showed his left side of his face "TAWA", then showed this right side, "TAWA" , And finally showed his front face in a shocked expression. "TAWAGOTO (Shit)!"

Kai jumped behind Kyura. "Larenzo, you have to stop thinking aloud." The woman said.

"Sorry Mari." He said bowing to her. They then turned to Kai.

"Why are you scared?" Kyura asked.

"Isn't obvious! He's a fishman!" Mari scowled while Larenzo looked down. "That means he's always wet. And you know very well my distaste for that." Everyone anime dropped.

"He's obviously dried off if you shook hands right." Kagura said. He turned to her.

"I thought they made water." Kai said.

"No we don't." Larenzo said. Kai then got from behind Kyura.

"Ok then. Sorry about my paranoia" Kai said as he got out from behind.

"JUST LIKE THAT!" Everyone screamed. Larenzo rubbed his temples.

"Whatever."

"I'm surprised to see a fishman on a human island though." Kagura spoke up.

"Oh, actually it can be quite common now. Especially in the grand line. After the efforts of queen Shirahoshi and Jimbe the pirate, racism is at an all time low." Marai spoke up. She then moved from behind the counter to show she had a fish tail and had peg leg prosthetics. "I'm actually a mermaid myself."

"Cool. So how much are you thinking on the ship?" Kagura asked.

"Oh shouldn't be over 200 million." He said causing everyone's jaw to drop. "... You do have berries on you right?" Kai then had a nervous chuckle.

"Look at the time. I think we should go." He said before they rushed out of the shop.

"Weird people." He said as he went to the back.

 ***Unknown Location***

"We have a report from a woman in town saying a man entered town." The first shadow figure reported.

"And why should I be concerned?" Asked another.

"Informants say he defeated Gregory, Hanjo, and Hade the rainbow."

"Fine. Keep me informed."

 ***Bar***

The crew is now at a bar drinking and eating at a table. "How are we gonna get that money?" Kagura asked to no one in particular.

"Don now (Don't know)." Kai said as he stuffed his face. He swallowed as he asked "maybe we can get a job?"

"Sounds great. You know any professions that hire pirates?" He scratched his head.

"Waiter?" He suggested.

"You'd eat through our savings by then." Kagura said.

"Hard labor?" He suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't know if I can do that." Kyura said. Kai thought as he suddenly put his fists together.

"I got it! We can make a bet and have you guys lose it. Then you wear skimpy clothes and dance near the bar." A few men that overheard developed a lecherous grin before an evil aura from the girls formed. Making the men look away in fear.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD WE DO THAT!?" Kagura and Kyura screamed. Kai looked confused.

"What's wrong? Shiji and Shara did that all the time and she made a lot of money." He said causing both of them to give him a look.

"Who are they?" Kyura asked with anger in her voice.

"The people who raised me." He replied.

"You do realise how demeaning that concept is right?" Kagura questioned.

"Well … now that I think about it Shara always did look angry after. Never understood why though. I never saw anything demeaning about the scenario." They both sweatdropped.

"You do know the definition of demeaning right?" Kagura asked.

"Of course I do." Kai shot back looking offended. "It means an insult to one's pride. And I don't see anything demeaning about dancing or lack of clothing." Kyura then got a menacing grin.

"So if we asked you to take off your clothes would you?" She asked and a grin formed on Kagura as she got where she was going.

"Are you kidding. I would take off everything. It's way to restricting. The only reason I wear them is because Shinji said people would freak out if I "pranced around naked" he said." … At that point the girls gave up hope in reasoning.

"Well that options out. And we still need money." Kagura said.

"You could always take money from someone else." Said another man. Everyone turned to see a man in a cowboy getup. He had pistols on his waist and a guitar on his back. His face was hidden from them as he ate his food and his hat blocked it.

"And why would we do that." Kagura replied.

"Because you're low on money." He said.

"We're not thieves." Kai spoke up.

"Of course not. Your pirates." He said as he got up. "I never said steal. I said take. As in plunder." The man as he walked to the kitchen. Kai looked at him before turning to the girls.

"He seemed cool." They dropped.

 **/END/**

Enjoy. Answer the question. And REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone to another chapter. You know the drill everyone. Thank you fireandice, enjoy, and review.

 **/START/**

Kai and the others decided take the man on his suggestion and rob a place. "Alright. Now how are we gonna do this?" Kagura asked.

"Like the man said. Loud and proud." Kai responded.

"We can't just go robbing everyone blind. They could send too many marines after us." She said.

"We can just beat them up." He countered.

"I know we can. But not every officer would survive. And some marines are nice." She brought up.

"True, but pirates shouldn't just be sneaky. They like taking credit for their work." Kyura then came back from the bathroom with her bag larger and started to laugh.

"What's so funny kitty?" Kagura said with a smirk earning a glare from Kyura.

"Well , I just got us 500 thousand berri." She said with a condescending voice.

"And how did you manage that?" She said angry. Kyura had a cheshire grin.

"I possessed people and used illusions. Then I stole all their money."

"We can't do that. We have to do it loud. There's no honor in being a thief." A certain orange head had the urge to kill a strange man the next time she met one.

"I did do it loud. I left a little present in each of their pockets." She said with a chuckle.

"... Should we take that as a sign to gtfo?" He asked Kagura.

"I think we should." She said as the got up and out fast. From the outside screaming could be heard. Instead of investigating everyone got away fast and agreed to never speak of the moment again.

 ***Deep In Town***

They are standing around a building. Kagura was counting the money they have. "Ok, we now have a total of … 501 thousand berries." Everyone sighed. "We definitely are gonna need more." Kai then had a thoughtful look.

"What are you thinking of?" Kyura asked.

"Well, the town is gonna need protection right?" They both nodded their heads. "And the protectors tend to make a lot of money." He said with a grin.

"I already told you we can't just attack the marines." Kagura said. He looked at her.

"Who said anything about the marines? They can't be big enough to guard an 'entire island' right?" Kyura grinned, seeing where he was going with this.

"Like a bounty hunter."

"Exactly." Kagura gave him a look.

"Oh look at what we have here." The group turned to see a gang of men. "A couple of nice hot ladies next to a guy with nothing as far as I can tell. How would you like to spend the night with us."

"Are you bounty hunters?" Kagura asked. The man got a grin.

"The best in town." The crew looked at each other and Kyura got a grin.

"Thank god." She said in a shy girl tone. She walked over to the men in a sexy manner. "I've been looking for some big strong men for protection." The hunters got a grin. "Maybe we can go into that alley over there and can have some 'private fun'." She said in a sluty tone.

"Of course." The man said as they walked.

"Kai, could you keep guard. And , want to join me and give these guys a 'show'." She said with a wink. Kagura got the idea and grinned.

"Sure thing kitty." The bounty hunters grinned.

"Nick names. Kinky." Kai raised an eyebrow as they went into the alley. When they were in deep enough another man asked. "Alright, how do you want to start?" Kyura turned to them.

"Well we need a ship." Kagura said as she drew her sheathed sword.

"And we're low on money." One man felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see another Kyura. "We were hoping you knew a place." She said as she grew in flames.

"Where we could crash." Kagura said as she brought her scabbard to the ground, making many cracks. The men got scared and turned to run … only to see they were surrounded with flaming Kyuras that were on fire and turning into fox like creatures.

"We hope you like it fury." Kyura said with a cheshire grin with sharp teeth.

"Cause we're about to break something." Kagura said with an evil grin and evil aura.

Kai was bored waiting and hopped something interesting would happen. "AHHHH!" He heard a scream from the alley.

'Sounds like they're having fun at least'. He thought slightly agitated.

 ***Fish Forever***

Larenzo was eating a sandwich and Marai was laying on the floor. "So no customers today." Larenzo said as he ate.

"Well, there were those guys from earlier." Marai suggested.

"Those guys can't and wouldn't pay for my work." He said with a scowl.

"They sure were weird."

"They were. And that guy was cute." She said with a smile. Larenzo looked away.

"If that guy takes away my girl I swear i'll end him." He then turned back to Marai to see her looking right at him with a grin.

"You said your thoughts aloud again."

He then did the face thing from last chapter. "TAWA-TAWA-TAWAGOTO!" She then started to laugh. "Shut up!" He screamed with one of those mean faces. "I'm going for a walk." He said with a huff as he walked out of the front door.

 ***Hidden Place***

A man is hidden in the shadows. His denden mushi then started to ring. "Buri, Buri, Buri. Buri, Buri, Buri. Catcha."

"Hello hello. Is this Poron." The figure scowled.

"Who is this and how do you have my number?" He said with rage in his voice.

"Now now now. I just have some info I'd thought you think would be important."

"And what would that be?"

"I know that some bounty hunters got interrogated by what appears to be pirates. They gave info about a 'money storage.'"

"How do you have this information."

"Let's just say I have a good ear."

"And what do you want out of this?"

"We'll I want to be lucky enough to find some berry in the forest." He said with attitude in his voice.

"Very well. And what should I call you?"

"You can just call me Billy, Paron." He said.

"Clank." The mushi said. The man called in another.

"Do you have any information on these pirates?"

"They are the ones you were warned about earlier. They have only made contact with a shipbuilder and a bar they totaled." The figure shivered. "Everyone agreed to never speak of that horror."

"Why don't we pay this shipwright a 'visit' and make sure he cut ties with these pirates."

"Yess boss Paron."

 ***Top Of A Building***

"Clank." said a denden mushi as it was hung up by the cowboy from the bar.

"Let's see how these pirates deal with a new threat." He said as he started to walk away. He stopped and shivered. "No man should ever be interrogated like that."

 ***Street***

"I still don't get why you won't tell me what you guys did." Kai said as they walked.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." Kagura said.

"But I want to know what you guys did that was so fun."

"Oh trust us. It was fun. For us that is." Kyura said like a villain.

"Whatever. So is this the place they said held a lot of money?" They stood in front of a fortified place.

"Yep, I say we sneak in the back and find out where the treasure." Kagura suggested.

"Or I could disguise us as those bandits and let us sneak through the front." Kyura said with confidence."

"I don't know miss kitty. Can do you have the strength to keep it up."

"Of course I do les sword. Unlike someone who can't be sneaky."

"Maybe being sneaky isn't good in a fight?"

"I can't believe i'm in a crew with someone like you, you les perv swordswoman!"

"Same here you dishonest pussy!" They would have kept going but they heard a crash. They turned to see Kai punch and destroy the wall and the door.

"WE'RE PIRATES HERE TO ROB YOU BLIND!" They facepalmed. The men started to laugh.

"Get a load of this boys, we got someone who thinks they're tough shit." He said as he walked to Kai. "What makes you think you can rob us?"

"Reason one, I can do this." He punched the in the face and launched him into the wall. "Reason two, that was without my boost." He said as he transformed.

"Grab the girls and use them as hostages!" One yelled as the tried to grab them.

Kagura grabbed her sword. " **Kokurentoryu: Shitai no tsuyo-sa (Un sword style: Mortals strength)."** She yelled as she hit a bunch of men.

Kyura then sent her fire around the men. " **Kitsune Fire: Cerberus's Pack."** She said in a cheerful voice as the fires turned into an army of dogs.

"Reason three" Kai said as the man got out of the wall and saw them. "My crew's not weak." He said with a feral grin as the man screamed in fear.

 ***Fish Forever***

Marai was dusting off equipment when some men in suits that made them look like stereotypical mafia. "Hello mam. We have information suggesting some pirates came in earlier today. Is this to be correct?" He said with a voice like ... evil Alen from gumball (I don't know how to describe it don't give me that look.)

"Well sir, some people did come in earlier today." She replied about the smile. "However, we can't reveal personal info of a customer." The man grinned.

"Of course. I understand where you're coming from. But those pirates are thinking of causing our fine business some trouble. So if you could do us a favor and refuse them service we would be forever grateful." She got a frown.

"I'm sorry but Fish Forever never refuses service." The man got a scowl.

"Either you refuse them service or things get ugly." He said as his men got closer to her.

"N-no! Get away!"

"Not an option." He said in a calm tone.

 ***With The Crew***

"Wow! I can't believe we have 150 million berries!" Kyura screamed in excitement as they walked to the port.

"Now we can pay in advancement and have time to get the rest." Kagura said with with a grin.

"Even when we robbed ships, I've never seen this much money other than Shinji's treasure room." Kai said in excitement.

"I say we get a big ship with defence." Kagura said.

"I say we get a small ship with tons of equipment." Kyura countered.

"You just want a small ship in order to have money for your pranks." Kagura deadpanned

"And you just want a big ship as compensation." Kyura said pointing at her chest with a smirk. Then sparks formed between them. Kai stopped and they both ran into him. They turned to see where he was looking and their faces turned to shop. Fish Forever was wrecked and burnt.

 **/END/**

… I got nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone. Got no reviews or sleep … I'm tired as fuck. Please review.

 **/START/**

Larenzo was taking a walk in order to clear his head. "What an annoying that don't pay, annoying girls, and my condition that speaks my thoughts gets the better me. What's next, My place gets attacked?" He finally walked back to see Kai and his gang in front of Fish Forever … which was totaled. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Kai turns his head to see Larenzo dashing towards him. "Hey fish boy! What happened." Larenzo ran at Kai and punched him in the face, launching him into the wall.

"The hell did you do to my shop!" He screamed.

"Actually we just got here." Kyura pointed out. He looked at her.

"Seriously?" He asked with suspicion.

"Yes. We were gonna pay some money as the 'big' ship." Kagura said as she glared at Kyura.

"You mean our 'small' ship." Kyura said sending fiery glares at Kagura. Larenzo then had a look of fear.

"Marai!" He then started screeching her name as he ran in the remains of the building, frantically searching under rubble and behind walls. Kai got out of the wall.

"Owww. He calm down yet?" The girls point to Larenzo who is still searching everywhere.

"Marai! Marai! Where are you!" Kai takes a look around until his eyes rested on a denden mushi in a glass case. It was currently ringing but it couldn't be heard.

"Hey, your denden is ringing." He said pointing to it. Larenzo turned to it.

"That's not ours." He said with curiosity. He picked it up.

"Catcha. Hello there whoever received this." Said the voice of the man from last chapter.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my place?"

"My my my, no such need for hostility. We can negotiate something. You see, we talked to your co-worker earlier." Larenzo suddenly got a dark look.

"Where is Marai?"

"Hold on just a second. Boys! Bring her in." There was some noise in the background before the snail started to cry.

"Larenzo."

"Marai! Don't worry, i'm coming for you."

"NO! Don't worry about me and -" The snail changed it's voice.

"Now that you know the merch, let's talk business." Larenzo had a look of fury on his face.

"If you hurt a single hair of scale on her i'll -"

"Calm down, calm down. I just need to compromise where she didn't. You see, we had some pirates cause us some financial trouble. You guys were suspected of doing business with them. We asked the mermaid not to do so but 'store policy' got in the way. We need you to reject them."

"What do they look like?"

"Our bounty hunters said there were three. A skinny black hair wimp. A flat chest swordswoman. And a fox bimbo with a creepy grin." Larenzo suddenly felt a massive killing intent from behind him and the man on the phone felt uneasy. "Are they on the other side?"

"No they're not. And don't worry, I won't sell to them. Just let Marai go."

"Finally, a man who gets business. Don't worry, she'll be set free." Kai was about to speak but Larenzo raised his hand to stop.

"This is good. The man can't tell i'm lying. Marai will be set free, we can fix the place up with better defense, make a ship and get away. After making a deal with the pirates of course. After all, store policy is very important." Everyone simply stared at him and even the denden was quiet. "TAWA-TAWA-TAWAGOTO!"

"You should know you just screwed up." The denden said with a scowl. "I suppose the pirates is with you now." Kai grabbed the receiver from Larenzo.

"This is Kai, future pirate king. Who am I talking to." The girls tried to wave their hands at him to stop but failed. The denden grinned.

"Future pirate king? Whatever wannabe. You can refer to me as right. Now we should talk about your future."

"And what future would that be."

"The future where you give us the back money you stole."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because then would be allowed to take a small boat off the island."

"And why would I do that?" Kai asked again.

"Because we own the docks. We can shoot you."

"And why would I do that?" Kai asked a third time. The denden scowled.

"It seems you don't understand. My BOSS is know as the count. He OWNS the underworld of the south blue. He is a man you do not want to piss off and you do not stand a chance against."

Kai was silent for a while. "You still there? I guess you're too scared to talk. Maybe I should just-"

"HAHAHAHA!" Kai then started to laugh out of control and soon Kagura and Kyura joined in, making Larenzo look at them incredulously.

"What the hell's so funny!?" The snail screamed.

"It's funny because you're the one who doesn't get it and yet you accuse us of that." Kai said still laughing.

"And what don't I get?" The snail said sounding angry.

"We're PIRATES! People who don't give treasure unless wanting to, planing on making me future pirate king, heading to the grand line. I'm the captain here. I decide if I want to give you the money or leave the island." Kai's voice turned from amused to angry.

"And you want to declare war on me. You want to know what I say to that? If I get scared or run away here I don't deserve to go to the grand line. So bring. It. On." The denden got angry.

"Your funeral kid. Clank" The snail hung up.

"So what now captain?" Kagura asked.

"We wait for them to send someone and then have them give us the info on location. After that we strike back." He said.

"I know where they are." Everyone turned to Larenzo as he started to walk away. "Do you mind helping me?"

"They say the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Kai said with a grin. They then proceeded to move.

 ***Hidden Base***

"Well that was a rude kid." Right said as he turned to the men. "Well, we can't just get rid of her with them on their way. Put her in the brig with a guard near. And make sure he has a baby denden mushi."

"You'll never get away with this." Marai said with an angry face. It sooned turned to horror as the man started to laugh.

"Lady, i've heard that line over a thousand times and you know what?" He questioned as he got right in her face. "We've gotten away with much worse." He said with a sadistic grin. The men took her away as he walked into another room. "Boss Paron. I had a talk with those pirates."

"And what did they say?" Right started to laugh.

"They declared war on us sir." Now it was Paron's turn to laugh.

"Those fools don't seem to get the world. But just in case, send for ancon."

"Yes sir."

 ***Some Time Later***

The group walks to a castle looking structure. Larenzo decides to break down the door. "Where are you keeping Marai you bastards!" He called out. Everyone turned to see the gang.

"It's them, shoot!" They grab their guns and start shooting. The bullets pass through Kyura, are dogged by Kagura and Larenzo, taken by hybrid Kai. Everyone stops to look at him.

"The hell is that guy!" One man calls out.

"I'm a devil fruit eater!" Kai yells back.

"Whatever." Larenzo says as he takes the bag on his back and pulls out a … fishing rod. There is silence before Kai speaks up. "Why do you carry a fishing rod?"

"So I can do this. **Cast!"** He calls out as he swung his rod. The line extended to around ten men and tangled around them. " **Reel!"** He yelled as he pulled them in and then started to whack them senselessly in the aid. He then used the line to spider man over to another man and start combating them. He turned to one man and palmed him. " **Blowhole!"** He screamed as water shot out of his hand and launched the man.

"Wow, he's pretty good. Mabey even better than a certain swordswoman I know." Kyura said with a smirk.

"Nah, but he's definitely better than a fox." They turned to Kai for a win but he was tuning them out and watching Larenzo fight. He remembered something Shinji taught him.

 ***Some Time Ago***

The members of the crew had torches and were currently fighting each other with them for fun. "I got you this time Shinji!"

"In your dreams Kera!" Kai was watching the scene with interest. "Hey Kai! Come on and join us! We're fighting fire with fire." Kai tilted his head.

"Fight fire with fire?" Shinji sweatdropped.

"Yes Kai. You see" He said as he started doing one of his speeches and posing. "Sometimes a force is so strong you have to hit it with itself. Fire with fire. Giant with giant. Metal with metal. Woman with woman. And you know i'm right on that one Shara!" He said to the angry approaching woman.

Kai took the torch from Shinji and lit himself on fire. "But fire no hurt me, me can make, and me can punch hard." Shinji looked at him incredibly before going into a laughing fit.

"You absolutely right Kai! Instead of fighting fire with fire, you fight fire with behemoth!" Kai smiled as the fire disappeared.

 ***Present***

"Fight fire with behemoth." He mumbled with a wide smile.

"Eh?" The girls questioned. Kai rushed into the battle turning into his hybrid form and punched a bunch of people. He grabbed a man from behind Larenzo. " **Half Throw!"** He threw the man into a bunch. "Fight fire with behemoth! Fight water with fishman!" Everyone looked at him like he was insane. "Kagura, Kyura, go and look for Marai. Me and our new shipwright are gonna take on that count dude."

Larenzo gave him a incredulous look before The girls turned to Larenzo.

"So he's our new shipwright?" Kagura asked.

"Welcome to the crew." Kyura said with a smile.

"... THE HELL! What makes you think i'm gonna join you!?" Larenzo screamed.

"You're perfect." Kai said in a creepy voice. "You're a fishman. Making you immune to water and able to live in it. You fish up the in habitants of the ocean. A double agent for the war on the ocean. You hear that ocean! You are one man down!" He screamed to the sky, making everyone sweatdropped.

"And what makes you think i'll join?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Just give it up." Kagura said. "Once he picks you there's no choice. We didn't have one."

"And besides. Don't you want our help with Marai." Kyura brought up as Larenzo flinched.

"Well maybe I can trick them into thinking I joined." Larenzo said as he put a hand on his chin "That way I can use them to get Marai and leave the situation." He turned to Kai. "Sure i'll join." Even the villains stopped to give him a look. He realised he talked aloud. "TAWA-TAWA-TAWAGOTO!"

Kai started to laugh. "You can't lie AND you're funny. You are so joining my crew." Larenzo got a frown.

 **/END/**

You know to review.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone and we have ANOTHER REVIEWER. (Small crowd cheers). To David frost, thank you for support and glad you got the reference. Oga was a great inspiration for Kai. And thank you fireandice for reviewing as always. Now onto the early bird chapter.

 **/START/**

Kai and Larenzo were sweeping the crowd of enemies. " **Half Roundhouse!"**

" **Fish In A Barrel!"** Larenzo said as he used his rod to sweep people off their feet.

"These guys are monsters! Over half of our guys." One said

"More like over three quarters."

"This isn't the time for math!" He said to his partner.

"I'm just being accurate!" He said now ignoring the chaos around him.

"The hell do you need to be 'accurate' for in a fight!" He said in an accusing tone.

"You need to be an accurate shot. Unlike 'someone' I know." He said with a grin.

"Screw you you little piece of -" He was interrupted.

"Hey you two." The two men turned.

"What do you want!" They screamed in anger before suddenly looking afraid. Kai in his human form and Larenzo were standing in front of them. The rest of the men were unconscious.

"We need some info. You are going to take us to your boss." Kai said with a menacing grin.

"O-o-ok." They said intimidated. Kai turned to see Kagura and Kyura by the door.

"I thought I told you two to go rescue Marai!" He screamed.

"We don't know where that is!" They screamed back. Kai looked like he was about to say something but stopped.

"Oh right." Everyone sweatdropped. He then had an evil aura as he looked at one of the two men still conscience. "Take him." He said as he threw one of the men to Kagura. "Alright. Let's go shipwright."

"It's Larenzo!" He screamed as they took the other man and ran down a hallway. Kagura and Kyura turned to the man.

"Where do you keep your prisoners?" The man huffed and looked away.

"Why should I tell some weak girls like you." Kyura then turned her arm to a snake and coiled it around the man whose eyes popped out of his head. "Down the hall on the left! I can take you there!" He screamed in fear. Kyura's arm dissipated.

"Glad you see it our way." She said with a wide grin.

 ***With Kai and Larenzo***

The man they held had given them directions. They eventually got to a room after ten minutes of running. "Why the hell is this place so large?" Asked Kai as they ran.

"So no one knows where to go incase they break in. That way the guards can get to them first."

"To bad he didn't prepare for forcing the men to give info." Larenzo commented. The man looked sad.

"Actually … when a member is caught, others are ordered to kill him. To prevent them from giving info to the enemy. My partner just didn't do it because we're friends." Kai then got an angry look on his face. "When we go to the left the door will be on the end of the hall."

Kai then dashed fast with his hybrid form and ran to the door. He rushed at it and kicked it down. Inside there was four men. One was a really fat man at a desk smoking a cigar. Another was Right who was next to the wall. Then on the right there was man with two harpoons attached to a chain and another who appeared a ray fishman like Kuroobi. "Who are you, why are you here, and how did you find this room?" The fat man asked.

Kai turned human. "My name is Kai, the future pirate king. You hurt a friend of my shipwright and now i'm attacking you."

"I'm not your shipwright!" Larenzo screamed as he ran in, still dragging the man.

"It seems one of my boys cracked. Right, kill this man and then find his family and kill them." The fat man said puffing some smoke.

"Yes Paron." Right said raising a gun. Kai got in front of the man.

"Those who kill the ones under him don't deserve to lead. I hate men like you." Paron got an angry look on his face.

"I'm the count of the underworld. I can do what I please." Kai started walking to Paron.

"And i'm a pirate who does as he pleases. For example, punching you." Right raised his hand.

"Now hold on a minute boy. You see, we still have your friend a hostage." Right said as he pulled out a baby denden. "We can give the boys a call at anytime in order to harm her if you don't do as we say." Larenzo got a furious look on his face.

"Don't you dare hurt Marai!" He screamed. Kai started to laugh, causing everyone to look at him.

"You find the situation funny boy?" Right asked.

"Of course I do. After all, i sent my crew to get her free. And they will do exactly just that." It was Paron's turn to laugh.

"Well then why don't we give them a call. Right." He said. Right click the denden and ordered them to put Marai on the end. But there was no response, earning a chuckle from Kai.

"Reno, activate the surveillance." Right asked. The man with harpoons grabbed a Giant denden and put it in the center of the room. "This surveillance denden can show us what's going on." He said with a smile. The video played, causing his smile to drop.

The image showed a man with knives pointed to Kyura with a camera denden. A bunch of guards on the ground were unconscious and seemed in horrid pain. And Kagura was also unconscious against the wall. She had a topless Marai in her arms and Kagura had blood on her head.

 ***A Couple Of Minutes Earlier***

Kagura and Kyura were dragging the man to the prisoners, arguing along the way. They eventually reach a group of men with Marai chained to the wall. "Oh my, who are the ladies." Everyone turned to Kagura and Kyura.

"We're the one's who are gonna take you down." Kyura said.

"Or at least I am. SOMEONE might just sit back and laugh." Kagura stated. An irritated Kyura turned to her.

"What makes you think I won't do anything."

"Because your nothing but a petty trickster."

"I can do more than trick stupid sword."

"Sure you can dumb cat."

"I can navigate! Unlike a weirdo who can't do anything on a boat but take up space!"

"Did you forget i'm stronger than you, you weirdo navigator!"

"Looks like some unfocused lesbian can't even seem to make an original insult!"

"I can insult unlike someone bound to get us lost!"

"Wow, these galls are like a married couple." One man in the group said. Kagura and Kyura suddenly stopped fighting. And turned to the group.

"What did you say?" Kagura asked in an oddly calm voice.

"Oh yeah, didn't that kimono girl say the other was lesbian?" Another spoke up. The group then started to laugh.

"Truce." Kyura said as they prepared to attack. " **Kitsune Fire:-"**

" **Kokurentoryu:-"**

" **-Goku's Pole!"**

" **-Shitai no tsuyo-sa (Mortal's Strength)!"** The men that day were severely beaten to pulps. They had broken bones, torn muscles, and hit groins. It was not a good recovery for them. "Alright, let's get the girl."

They then started to undo the handcuffs on Marai. "Thank you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't thank us. Thank that fishman fellow of yours." Kyura said.

"What!? Larenzo asked you to do this?" She asked scared.

"No, our captain want's him as our shipwright." Kagura spoke up.

'Want's him as their shipwright? Wasn't he afraid of him the first time they met? No, that's because he thought they produced water. … Then why? Why even do this?' She thought. "Why does your captain want him? And why would you go this far for your captain?"

"Because our captain wants to fight water with fishman." Kyura answered. Marai would have anime dropped at the answer if not for the handcuffs.

"Also, as for why we're doing this. Our captain is not someone who can be taken on by some weak person." Kagura said as she finished handcuffing her.

"But you don't get it. He's not strong himself. He hire's all his help. He even hired some men from Roi. The Wander wonder trio." They both tilted their heads.

"Wander wonders, and who the hell is Roi" Kyura asked.

"They are a pirate group that took over south blue like a tyrant. They take what they want and use Paron to pay off the Marines. The island he's on must be terrible. Anyway the Wonder wander trio is a group of men that protect Paron for Roi."

"Hey cat navi, you think those guys are any good." Kagura spoke with a grin. Kyura was about to scream until a voice spoke up.

"Why don't you find out." They both turn to the hall to see a man with knives on him everywhere. He takes two. " **Knife Array!"** He throws his knifes to them. Kyura let the knives go through her. Kagura was about to dodge until she looked at Marai. She looked in fear as the knife inched closer. Kagura grabbed Marai and pulled her out of the way. A knife tearing at her shirt.

They made it out of the way. "You're pretty good." Kagura said as she lifted Marai.

"Of course. I am Geno 'the knife.' You have no … chance … at." He stopped talking as he stared at Kagura with a lecherous grin.

"What." She asked. He pointed to her. They looked and noticed Marai's top was destroyed, leaving her bare.

'She's … naked!' Kagura thought as blood flew from her nose, launching her to the wall and hitting her head on the wall, causing the blood loss and blunt trauma to mix and knock her unconscious.

Kyura then started to laugh. "Hold on a second." She said as she lifted put down her bag and searched through it. She pulled out a camera denden and started to take pics. "She is so getting blackmailed."

 ***To Kai***

Paron dropped his cigar as he and Right's jaws dropped and eyes popped. "EEEEHHH! WHAT THE HELL!"

"How the hell did Kagura get knocked out? And why is Kyura taking pictures?" Kai asked to no one in particular?" Larenzo was looking away and blushing.

"Oh my god! Marai looked so sexy without a top. What the hell's going on?" Kai looked at him.

"Pervert." He deadpanned.

"TAWA-TAWA-TAWAGOTO!" He then groveled at Kai. "Please don't tell her!" Right looked at Reno.

"Reno, get rid of these pest!" He screamed. The man walked out of the shadows to reveal his details more. He had red long hair in a net and a divers suit.

"Yes boss." He walked to Kai. "You a devil fruit eater?"

"Yeah, the oni oni no mi. Model: Behemoth." Reno grinned as he stabbed Kai's arms. Kai flinched as Reno pushed a button on the harpoons. Hooks came out of the back and latched onto his arm.

"Kairoseki spears. Able to negate devil fruit powers." Kai started to struggle as Paron laughed.

 **/END/**

Thanks for everything and hope for next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again everyone. We have over 300 VIEWS! Also to fireandice and david frost, that you for the reviews. However david, I try to do arcs and sagas in a manner similar to one piece. Ranging from 3-20 chapters. But thank you for suggestion. Also, doing poll for Carrots as official canon straw hat. Yes or No. FIRST POLL!

 **/START/**

"You seem energetic for a eater with kairoseki contact." Reno said laughing as Kai struggled to remove the harpoons. "But no matter. Now to take you out." He said as he kicked Kai across the room into the wall. Larenzo seemed worried.

"Shit. I can't take these guys on by myself. Maybe I can take out those spears if I can get close enough." He stated aloud.

"I won't let you." Said the fishman from the corner. Larenzo pulled a shock face.

"TAWA-TAWA-TAWAGOTO!" He then got his rod ready as the enemy inched closer.

"It burns." Everyone turned to Kai, who had smoke coming off his arms. "It burns." He said as he struggled to pull off the hooks. Reno started to laugh.

"You can't pull those off. They're hooked to your-"

"It burns!" Kai said louder as he transformed into his hybrid form. The faces on everyone except Larenzo was enel shocked. He just had a normal shocked face. Kai then started to pull harder. "It burns! It burns! It burns! It burns! It burns! IT BURNS!" He screamed as he ripped off his left arm. Everyone went white at this.

Kai then lowered his other arm as he stepped on the harpoon. "Make it stop!" He screamed as he ripped his other arm off. They noticed his left arm regenerate. Although Reno noted that it seemed faster after he ripped out the other harpoon. They agreed with Larenzo in that they should voice their thoughts.

"EEEEEEH! WHAT THE HELL!" They all screamed. Kai didn't hear them as he glared at the harpoons.

"The hell are these! They hurt like water!" He screamed.

"I know this man is a devil fruit eater but is he even human?" Larenzo said quietly. Reno got calm quickly and went to pick up his spears.

"These spears are made of kairoseki. A metal that has the same energy as the ocean itself. Think of it like solid water." He stated calmly. Kai raised his hand and pointed at the harpoons.

"Listen here kairoseki. From this day you have allied yourself with water and therefore have declared the wrath of Kai. Prepare for the day where you end." He declared. Everyone sweatdropped.

'This man has issues.' Everyone deadpanned in their thoughts … except Larenzo.

"Hey! I may have a war with water, but it's your war to." He said looking at Larenzo.

"TAWA-TAWA-TAWAGOTO!"

"How are you resistant to the effects of kairoseki." Reno asked Kai. Kai tilted his head.

"I'm to strong for water. And it hates me for it." He replied like it was common knowledge.

"No matter." Reno said getting into a stance. "I, can still take you out." He rushed at Kai who grabbed the spear aimed at him and lifted his leg.

" **Half Dropkick!"** He called out. He knocked Reno into the ground. He started walking to Paron.

"Kai, behind you!" He heard Larenzo call out. He ducked as Reno tried to jab him from behind.

" **Half Kick!"** He called, delivering a straight kick to his stomach and launching him across the room. Kai looked at the derby and saw Reno getting up. "You're pretty tough." He said looking at the man.

"You're not so bad yourself." Reno said grinning. They then rushed at each other.

" **Half Punch!"** He tried to deliver a punch to the chest but was blocked by the harpoons. Reno tried to stab Kai but he dodged as to only get nicked. He then backed up as he prepared to rush him again. " **Half Boxing!"** Kai punched in a manner reminiscent to luffy's gatling gun. Reno responded with a mix of stabbing and blocking.

As the fight went on, Larenzo stared at his opponent. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Glad you asked. I'm Keno, the ray." He said with a grin. Larenzo got a look of curiosity.

"Didn't your other partner get called Reno?"

"Yes, and the partner that woman is facing is Geno." He said, preparing his stance.

"So you guys are Reno, Geno, and Keno. Are you brothers?" Keno got a look of shock.

"How did you know!? Am I catching your disease." He screamed.

"IT'S OBVIOUS AS HELL!" Larenzo shot back. Keno flinched.

"Either way, you're no match for us." Larenzo got a look of fury.

"We'll just see about that." Larenzo swung his rod. " **Cast!"** The line then wrapped around the fishmans left arm. " **Reel!"** He then rocket to the fishman who simply pulled back his right arm.

" **Fishman Karate: Sting Hit!"** He said as he punched an incoming Larenzo.

" **Portside!"** Larenzo yelled, kicking the man with his right leg. Larenzo used his pole to swing around behind him. " **Stern!"** He then tried to whack him from behind but failed. After a couple of clashes they backed up. Larenzo started to pull on the handle, causing them both to hold their grounds.

 ***With Kyura***

"Well" said Geno as he pulled out more knives. "I guess that's two easy targets down." He said with a grin as he threw some knives at unconscious Kagura and Marai.

" **Kitsune Fire: Aegis's Shards."** He heard a voice say as teal fire moved in front of the knives and formed small fragments that blocked the attacks. He turned to see Kyura with an extended hand, a picture in the other, and a large grin on her face. "This is a good pic. Sorry, as much as i'd like her dead, my captain wouldn't like her dead."

She put away the picture and formed a staff. " **Kitsune Fire: Goku's Pole.** Now let's get to the fun." Geno started to laugh maniacally.

"Yes! Let's do that!" He puts many knives between his fingers as he rushes Kyura. She let's the attacks go through her before countering with her own strikes. Geno tried to dodge but took a couple of hits.

"Hahaha. I'm sure having fun. What about you?" Kyura spoke with arrogance. Geno scowled as he pulled a bo staff from his back. "Oh my, that seems dangerous." Geno grinned. He proceeded to swing at Kyura, who got damaged from the hit and got launched back.

"Sorry, what was that? I thought you said you were good." Kyura scowled as she stood up.

"Kairoseki I presume?" She questioned. Geno started to giggle.

"Yes it is. Your punny devil fruit is no match for the ocean itself." He said with confidence. She then started to walk slowly around Geno in a manner of a shark. After almost a minute of her not attacking he simply walked up to her and whacked her. But to his surprise, the one he hit disappeared into the teal flame.

He turned only to get stabbed in the chest with his own knives. Kyura appeared out of thin air. " **Kitsune Fire: Loki's Fake."** Said with a grin. "You really shouldn't leave these things lying around. It could give someone 'ideas' you know."

Geno scowled as he whacked her in the side. Then, to his shock, she grabbed the pole to prevent him from moving it. She sent him a smile that scarred the crap out of him. "What the hell made you think I ate a devil fruit?" He noticed her hands starting to spark. " **Kitsune Fire: Raijin's Lightning!"** She screamed as she sent a large voltage into his body.

He soon passed out from the pain and fell to the ground. She panted as she looked at the body. 'I can't keep going like this if i'm this weak.' She turned to her bag she left on the ground. 'I need to reabsorb my body.' She then made three of her along with a stretcher. The two put Kagura and Marai on the stretcher and she went to get her bag.

"Can you go make sure Larenzo is ok?" Kyura looked and forgot Marai was still conscience. She gave her a sly smile.

"No need to worry. He's with our captain. And he never has trouble with his opponents.

 ***With Kai***

'Why the hell am I having so much trouble. I blame those evil spears.' Kai was trading blows with Reno and had smoke pouring off his body. He jumped back and took a deep breath. " **Half Breath!"** Reno dodge the fire stream and threw one of his spears at Kai, who deflected it with his arm.

"Time for a rush!" Reno yelled as he jumped to get his spear and tried to stab Kai. Kai doged. He took a spear and aimed for his neck but Kai moved to the right to dodge. Kai was about to counter until he heard the sound of metal. He glanced at the ground to see what it was and froze.

"Damn you!" Larenzo said as he charged at Keno.

"Go to hell!" Keno said doing the same. They both, however, stopped in their tracks as they felt massive killing intent. They turned to see Kai with a look of utter rage.

"... you … cut … my … x." He said in a strangely calm manner, staring at the necklace with a broken chain. Reno started to laugh.

"Oh my, did I hit a nerve?" Kai glared at him.

"That was a offering from one of the greatest pirates on the world." Reno glared.

"Oh my, you sound like you know Roi. You can't be talking about anyone else than." Reno said with a sick grin. "And if not, I should just destroy it now." Kai glared in utter rage at Reno.

"You're dead!" He screamed as he rushed Reno.

'Like this trash can do anything.' Reno thought as he used his spears to prepare to block.

" **Behemoth Uppercut!"**

 **/END/**

Enjoy! And don't forget, Review and Poll!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone. I moved, or actually just stopped visiting and came back to, home. And then I lose internet for 4 DAYS! Thursday I get myself reaquainted with the internet. The other two days my brother got grounded and just used my computer. So I did this all in one day. How come I only got reviews for FIREANDICE AGAIN!? (Thanks btw). Anyway, hope you like.

 **/START/**

Kai rushed at the man who destroyed his necklace. He valued that thing too much to let this guy off easy.

 ***Flashback***

Kai was shot by the bounty hunters who would betray Shinji. The bullet holes are smoking as some of the members panic. "What the hell, I thought Kairoseki negates devil fruits." One said as Kai was desperately scratching his chest.

"It's supposed to." The shooter said as Kai dug his claws into his chest screaming.

"Well they're doing something." Another said as Kai ripped the bullets from his chest along with some muscle. He then gets on the ground panting heavily as he regenerated. After that he turned to normal still panting.

"Damn it … Still need training." He got out as he struggled to get up. One of the hunters grinned as he kicked Kai on his back.

"Well well well, looks like someone is taking serious damage." He said as he started to kick Kai repeatedly.

"Tell me" the leader started walking to Kai. "Why did you think you could just attack us?"

"Because" Kai groaned as he struggled to get up. "I needed to stop you from attacking Shinji." The leader stared at Kai before laughing maniacally. The rest of the bounty hunters soon joined into the laugh.

"You think you're some kind of hero kid. News flash." He then stepped on Kai's chest. "Heros aren't real. You're living in a fantasy world." He then turned to a man. "Why don't we send that Shinji man a message."

 ***Bar***

Shinji's crew is still drinking and partying while few are actually doing work. "Shinji! Do some work for once!" Shara yelled to the drunk man.

"Oh come on baby, sometimes you gotta party." He said in a drunken slang. He was then beaten senselessly while the rest laughed at the seen. A man walked in and started walking to Tori. Most didn't give the man a glance while the bartender eyed him.

"Excuse me, i'm looking for a man named Shinji." He asked.

"Over there." He pointed to a bruised Shinji with many bumps on his head. The man walked to him.

"Shinji. We bounty hunters have a proposition for you and your men."

"Oh yeah? What is it." Shinji said rubbing his head.

"You take all of your loot and give it to us. Then we take you to the marines for your bounty. They ought to pay well for a yonko after all." Shinji looked at the man like he had a second head before him and the rest of his crew, Shara included, started to laugh.

"Oh that's rich. What would be your side of the proposition anyway?" He said still laughing. The man pulled out a bundled up cloth and unwrapped it. … There was a hand on the inside.

"We found a urchin sneaking around." Shinji and the others stopped laughing. Shinji got dark eyes as he stood up and started walking to the door.

"Tori, get the 'loot' together. And you" He said pointing to the man. "Take me to Kai now." He said in a relatively calm voice. The man followed after.

"... so I guess we're leaving early?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately so." Shara responded.

 ***Hunter Base***

Kai is chained up. The bounty hunters are sitting around waiting for Shinji. "You sure he's gonna show?" Lacky 1 asked.

"Of course, He was the one that gave this boy stupid ideas in the first place." The leader responded.

"But he's a yonko, you sure we can take him?" Laky 2 asked.

"We have kairoseki weapons. Of course we can." The door then opens to show the man who walked to the bar along with Shiji. "Here is the man now." Shinji looked around until he rested his eyes on one man in particular.

"You, take the boy to the ship." He said pointing to the man. The leader growled.

"Hey we give the orders aro-" he was cut off by a sudden feeling of dread. The entire group of bounty hunters sweated as the air felt heavy. The man Shinji pointed to lifted Kai over his shoulder, ignoring the leader's orders. The air pressure instantly went away.

"Cuff him." The leader said simply as the men went to put chains around his wrists. The man with Kai started walking to the door. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kai cry. He then jumped over the men and hit Kai in the head.

"Don't cry Kai! A captain never cries! They take responsibility for their actions." He then smiled. "And don't worry about me. I'll be fine." The men he jumped over jumped on Shinji as the man continued to carry Kai until they were out of the building.

"Think you're a hero don't you." The leader said walking to Shinji. "Even if they do exist, a filthy pirate can't rise to something like that." He then proceeded to punch Shinji, only to find out his hand was in incredibly high amounts of pain. "The hell."

They then heard a small chuckle as the pressure returned. The men backed up from Shinji and pulled out their guns. "Oh i'm no hero. In fact, the only real reason I wanted Kai gone was the fact I don't want this to influence him badly." He gains a maniacal grin as he snapped the cuffs on his arms.

"The hell!? That was kairoseki. Shoot him." The men started to shoot at Shinji only for the bullets to bounce off him. One of the men got scared and started to sneak for the door. Shinji raised his arm without looking and caused a crack in the wall. The man stopped and looked to see his outline in the wall.

"Oh you don't want to leave now." He said with malice in his voice. "The fun is just getting started."

 ***The Ship***

The crew is getting things loaded onto the ship. Jack then sees a man holding onto Kai walking to the ship. "Hey everyone, Kai's back." Some of the members went to go retrieve Kai.

"So, where's the money." The man said with a grin. He then felt immense pressure from Shara. She looked to make sure that Kai was on the boat before glaring at the man.

"Let us get something straight. The only reason you're alive is because Kenki needs some form of protection. He thought you were the nicest out of everyone and hoped you would make some nicer guys once he was done having fun."

"Having fun?" the man asked.

 ***With Shinji***

"Please … stop ... mercy!" One man screamed as he backed away. He glanced at the others who were on the ground in pain or dead. Some had broken limbs and holes inside of them.

"Mercy? You guys don't seem to know the word." Shinji said with a frown as he got closer. "So why should I?" He then went to the man and grabbed his arm. "Now let's see what hurts you the most." He said with a feral grin and a insane glant in his eyes as he twisted the man's arm the wrong way.

"AAAHHHHH!"

 ***2 Days Later***

Shinji and the rest of his crew finished packing. They decided to stay 2 more days as Kai needed to rest. Kai walked over to him and Shara. "I guess this is goodbye Alpha, or should I say Shinji?"

"Yeah it is. I would say you could stay with us, but I know you wouldn't want that." She said with a small smile. Shinji walked to Kai and took off his necklace.

"You gotta have your one adventure if you want to be pirate king right?" Kai nodded. "Now Kai, this is an ' **X** '. It's one of the most important things for a pirate." He placed the necklace over his head. "Now make sure it stays safe for our next meeting, k?"

Kai nodded as they got onto the boat. Everyone had a wave with tears in their eyes. Except for Jack, who was screaming the next time they met he would be important. 'Don't worry Shinji, Shara, Tori, Beta, Everyone. I'll be the pirate king.' He then walked to the mountain. 'But first, I need to get stronger.'

 ***Present***

Reno watched as Kai charged at him in anger and chuckled in his head. 'This idiot thinks he can end me. I'd like to see how that works.' He prepared to block the attack with his harpoons. Kai pulled his fist back.

" **Behemoth Uppercut!"** Reno watched in shock as his fist grew and he suddenly felt immense pain. One last thought went through his mind before he blacked out.

'What the hell!?'

 ***With Kyura***

She and her clones carried Marai and an unconscious Kagura. Suddenly they felt the entire fortress shake. "What was that!?" Marai screamed.

"Probably our captain getting serious." Kyura said calmly. Marai stared at her with her eyes popping.

"EEEHHH! That's your captain!" She screamed.

"Yes. He seems to have gotten serious this fight." Marai had a look of shock. 'Wonder what happened?' She thought as they continued.

 ***At Unknown***

Billy was walking with a bag of berries near a forest. He heard a large crashing sound and turned his head. He saw a giant arm appear out of a large fortress. He tilted his hat with a gloved hand to reveal a single hawk like eye. 'That must be them. Maybe they can … nah. I shouldn't risk it yet. Might tail them though.' He proceeds to walk to the town.

 ***With Larezno***

Larenzo had seen many things in his days. He was a human-fishman hybrid after all. Of course he would have seen a devil fruit or two. That was no excuse for having a jaw dropped to floor level when he saw a giant arm appear out of nowhere and destroying the roof. "What the hell?" He said out loud.

Kai dropped on the floor and started to pant as his arm turned normal. He gave a glare to Paron. "Your turn."

 **/END/**

Hope this chapter was good.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello once again my small audience. I have gotten some of my writterblock over for a new chap.

 **/START/**

Kai walked slowly to Paron as his body started to revert to normal. Larenzo was still dealing with Keno after getting over the shock of the punch. " **Front Deck!"** He yelled as he punched Keno in the front, Knocking him back a bit.

" **Fishman Karate: 100 Brick Kick!"** He delivered a kick to Larenzo launching him back a bit. They were both panting heavily and showed signs of wear and tear damage. "You took down one of our best men, you know this means Roi will be after you." He said to Larenzo but obviously loudly enough for Kai to hear.

"Don't care. Shipwright, better be sure to take care of that guy." Larenzo got a tick mark head.

"IT'S LARENZO! Get it right!" He screamed at Kai.

"I will if you join my crew." He replied in a deadpan tone. There was a strange silence as he waited for Larenzo to answer. Unknown to him, Larenzo was having other thoughts.

 ***Flashback***

At an unknown point in time we see Larenzo on a ship. His appearance is that of a 9 years old. He was daydreaming as he fished.

"Larenzo." He was called by a young looking Marai in a small wheelchair. He didn't hear. "Larenzo!" She called louder. He still didn't respond. "LARENZO!" She practically yelled at this point. He was still looking away. **LARENZO! GET YOURE BUT OVER HERE NOW!"** She yelled so loud everyone else had to cover their ears to avoid damage.

He turned at this. "OKAY!" He screamed back. He walked over to the other side of the ship. "What do you need?" He asked nonchalant.

"The captain needs you to help with the sails, the navigator said a storm is coming soon."

"Sure thing." He then proceeds to to the sails and lifts them up with the other sailors. He then walks back to the captain. "Captain, the sail's up."

"Good work squirt." Said a tall man with a peg leg and a beard. "Soon we'll be gettin to the island. You ready for shipwright lessons?"

"Sure thing captain! I'll build the best ship to ever exist!" Larenzo said proudly and then blushed. "Then me and Marai will sail happily around the world." The captain laughed at this.

"You really like that girl don't you?" Larenzo looks at him confused before he realized he said it out loud and got a shocked expression.

"TAWAGOTO!" Everyone on the crew started to laugh while Marai puffed her cheeks.

"I told you not to pick up on their sailor language." She said to the young fishman.

"I'm sorry!" He screamed as he bowed.

The captain chuckled as he walked to them. "Oh lighten up Marai, he has the most honest mind I've seen. He can afford to swear a little." She turned from the captain and 'hmphed' .

"CAPTAIN!" They hear a shout. They look up to see a man in the crow's nest. "I can see the storm approaching! It looks like a wild one!" The captain gave a nod and turned to the rest of the crew.

"MEN! To your stations!" He yelled.

"YES CAPTAIN!" They chorused back and started running all over the ship. He then walked over to the kids. "I want two to head to your rooms." He said in a serious tone.

"Yes sir!" They shouted in usion as they headed inside. A rumble was heard as the captain looked at the approaching storm.

"This looks like a big one." He said in an ominous tone.

 ***In The Storm***

"Man the sails, batten down the hatches. You, check on the passengers." The captain screamed during the storm. The sky was pitch black with lightning clearly seen. The winds carried the rain in a furious gale. The tides rose above the ship as men were washed overboard. They rushed to take water off and hold things together. Inside the ship Larenzo and Marai were holding onto the rails as the vessel rocked back and forth.

"What the hell's going on, the ship shouldn't be moving this much." He groaned as he tried to keep steady.

"Larenzo, I don't think I can keep this up." She got out as she help. The boat suddenly lurched to the right, causing Marai's grip to slip as she flew to the window. Said window shattered when she hit it as she fell into the ocean.

"Marai!" He screamed as he let go and jumped after her. He jumped into the water and swam to her. 'Got to get her back to-' He never finished his thought as a crate from the top of the boat and hit him in the back of the head. He went under the waves as he lost consciousness.

Back with the captain he could only stare in horror as the boat started to break down the middle. "Damn it, if only-" He never finished his words either as he slipped and fell off the railing.

 ***On A Rocky Place***

Marai tried to wake up Larenzo with shaking and screaming. After a groan she then started to slap him repeatedly until he woke up with a start. "Im up i'm AH!" He screamed as he held his cheeks. "Why do I feel so much pain?" He asked to no one in particular.

He then felt someone crush him. "Larenzo, your alive. Thank goodness, I thought I lost you in the storm." She cried as she hugged him.

"It's alright, i'm fine. Where are we anyway?" He looked up and his eyes bulged. He was looking at the sun … from the bottom of the ocean! "What the hell!? We're under the sea! How are we alive!?" He stopped for a second as he turned to his hand. "Are we ghosts?" She proceeded to whack him.

"We're not dead you idiot. We can breath in water in case you forgot." He proceeded to chuckle nervously.

"I knew that, I was just … testing you that's all." He said unconvincingly. "Speaking of, where is the ship, did it leave us?" He said as he looked at the surface.

"Don't know, I only woke up a couple of minutes ago and spent it waking you up." Larenzo stood up.

"Alright then, i'll look that way, you go look the other way, ok?" Larenzo suggested as she nodded. They then went separate directions. A little while latter it shows him looking over a clif. "They can't have gotten too far." He then looked down and developed a look of shock. It was the remains of the ship.

"No way, that was one of the best ships in the port, and it was destroyed with a single storm." He looked solemnly as he clenched his hand. "So many lives lost. All because it couldn't hold up." His eyes then went wide. "If Marai sees this then." He decided not to finish that thought. "I'll have to keep her away, it's not like anything on that oat can be salvaged." He was about to leave until his eye landed on a shine. He swam closer to reveal it was a simple silver fishing rod. "I guess taking this wouldn't hurt."

He then went back to find Marai.

 ***A Month Later***

They swam until Marai's face lit up like a christmas tree. "I see an island!" She yelled out. He looked, saw it, and smiled to. They both went and came out of the water near a beach.

"Ah land!" Larenzo exclaimed as he ran back and forth. Marai, having no legs, just rolled along the sand.

"Gritty sand ow how I missed you." They both enjoyed it for a while. After laying down Larenzo sat up.

"Allright. Let's head to town now. If we find some work, we can find some nice beds and tasty food. Who knows, we may even get info about where the captain is." He started to stand as Marai lost her smile.

"I know." She said as Larenzo abruptly froze. "You talked in your sleep. I've known for a while. Although I find it sweet you tried not to tell me, you still should have." She said as Larenzo gritted his teeth.

"They were a good crew, what got them in the end was a bad ship. If they were like us they probably would have survived. I'm gonna be a shipwright one day Marai, so that no one will lose someone over something like that." He then smiled at her. "One day i'm gonna build the best boat in the world for someone." She looked at him and smiled back.

"I want you to know something. After spending all that time with you, I know you loved life in the ocean. So when you build the best ship ever, go on it and make sure it doesn't break. It's your dream boat after all right?" He then started to cry.

"But what if I have to leave you." He wept out.

"I'll be fine, and i'll wait for the day you come back. No matter how long it takes." They sat in silence before he spoke up again.

"Ok then, i'll only build that ship for the one i'll call a great captain." He said as he stood up. "The one with a powerful force, the one that can defy the world itself. If I find him, then i'll build that ship. THIS I SWEAR!" He said with his fist raised in the air.

 ***Present***

He stared at Kai for what seemed like a minute before breaking into a grin. "Your a crazy bastard, but one I can get behind. Sure i'll join your crew." He said as he rushed Keno.

"Hell yeah!" Kai called as he charged Paron. Paron pulled his gun and started to shoot. Kai avoided the bullets as he charged.

Larenzo extended his rod again. " **Cast!"** He wrapped the cord around Keno's ankle. He then proceeded to go around Keno in a rush, dogging the blasts. "I onced used my habit to my advantage. I fought monsters three times my size as a kid and Marai always believed me when I said I could take them. So I forced myself to believe I could and got stronger." Keno realised his lower body was cover at that point. "So what makes you think you can beat me and my determination!? **Whirlpool!"** After completely wrapping Keno, Larenzo hit him with the palm of his hand, which shot out water towards Right.

Kai jumped into the air. "You think of killing your own men, hiring others to do your work, and you messed with us. Now you pay count! **Half Punch!"** He called out as his right arm changed and he punched Paron into right. Both of the bodies collided into him, knocking all three unconscious.

Kai panted as he walked to Larenzo. "First we meet up with the others. Then we get food. Then you work on our ship eh, shipwright?" Larenzo gave him a grin.

"Sure thing, baka cap." They walked out of the room, leaving only the one guard left.

"They took out Paron … I got to tell the others."

 **/END/**

Thank you and don't worry. Working on next chapter for our hero. PEACE


End file.
